Demons Hunters
by Fafi Raposinha
Summary: Em uma época onde seres demoníacos atacam as pessoas desprevenidas, um grupo de caçadores tem de salvar vidas e tentar não perderem as suas próprias.Yaoi 1x2,3x4,13x5 - 8º capítulo ON.
1. uma noite

**Nota da autora: **Espero que todo mundo goste da fic, eu passei o dia arrumando ela pra postar aqui n.n

Vai ser **yaoi_(eles são gays e se pegam durante a fic)_** HeeroxDuo, TrowaxQuatre e talvez seja WufeixTreize, ainda estou pensando sobre isso...Podem dar dicas, opiniões, chingar que eu vou ficar muito feliz de saber que alguém leu isso n.n

Gundam Wing, nem as histórias de vampiros, lobisomens, gárgulas ou outras criaturas não me pertence.

(Nome do personagem)Fala do personagem.

* * *

Em uma noite, em algum dia, de algum mês, de algum ano por volta do século XII ou XIII...

O espetáculo já estava para começar, seria uma encenação de Titus Andronicus, uma tragédia de Shakespeare.Todos os nobres senhores e suas castas esposas estavam em seus lugares, as poltronas aveludadas era um conforto a mais naquela fria noite nesse teatro de alta classe, esperando as cortinas se abrirem e o grande espetáculo ter início.

Logo o que era tão esperado aconteceu, mas no palco não se viam os belos cenários ou os atores com belas roupas e nervosos pela grande apresentação...

Muitas pessoas gritaram com o que viram, mesmo sendo uma das mais sangrentas histórias de Shakespeare, aquilo realmente não fazia parte da peça.

Aquilo era um massacre.

Sangue inundava o palco, e os corpos de atores e de outras pessoas que deveriam ficar nos bastidores estavam espalhados.

Mas alguém ainda estava em pé em meio aos corpos.Alguém que devorava o pescoço de uma das atrizes, o vestido de uma cor escura não permitia que todo o sangue que o sujava fosse plenamente visível, mas ele estava lá da mesma forma que o pânico estava no olhar de cada nobre que tentava fugir da platéia.

Esse estranho alguém largou o corpo no chão enquanto levantava o rosto, mas como a iluminação não estava ajustada não se podia ver seu rosto.

Era visível que era um homem, nada mais.Até que ele retirou seu sobre-tudo negro e revelou, para a surpresa do público que ainda olhava em sua direção, que ele tinha longas asas negras como as de um morcego ou como as de um...Demônio.

Ele correu para a beirada do palco e bateu as asas, voando no interior daquele grande lugar e passando perto dos corredores, onde as pessoas tentavam, desesperadamente, fugir.Então ele conseguiu pegar um homem que tentava passar pela multidão, o pegando pelos ombros o levou até o alto, e logo uma pequena chuva de sangue se fez e, se é que era possível, mais gritos se ouviram.O teatro era trancado durante as apresentações, para impedir invasões, mas isso só fazia com que aquelas pessoas estivessem presas como ratos na jaula da cobra.E essa cobra parecia estar faminta.

A gritaria e a correria era gigantescas, piorou depois que a cabeça do homem que havia sido capturado caiu em meio a um grupo de elegantes senhoras, todos estavam tão assustados que nem repararam que uma dupla de pessoas continuava sentada.

Um deles estava totalmente coberto com uma capa negra, olhar para ele era como olhar para a morte.O outro usava trajes elegantes, como o restante dos homens que vieram essa noite esperando ver o espetáculo.

(-) Ande logo.Se mais pessoas morrerem, Quatre vai ficar irritado e te usar como cobaia.

(-) Obrigado pelo grande incentivo, Heero.

O encapuzado se levantou de sua cadeira e, tirando a capa, revelou a pele clara, seus longos cabelos cor de bronze presos em uma trança que chicoteava em suas costas, junto das longas asas emplumadas negras.Mas se você o olhasse de frente, tão incrível quanto suas asas, seriam seus olhos de um tom violeta que não poderia ser humano.O corpo esguio mesmo sem a capa estava coberto por vestimentas negras, como para se esconder na mais profunda escuridão.

(Heero) Derrube ele e eu faço o resto, Duo.

(Duo) Sim senhor!É agora que o verdadeiro show começa!

Ainda havia pessoas que prestavam mais atenção na criatura que em sair do teatro, elas puderam ver quando outra criatura alada levantou vôo e começou a perseguir o primeiro ser, parecia que o estava tentando derrubar.Logo os dois se atracaram, um segurando o outro, tentando se derrubarem.

Enquanto isso, o jovem de traços japoneses e com 21 anos, olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos escuros, puxou de debaixo de seu acento uma maleta de metal, e assim que a abriu começou a montar as peças de uma besta, ignorando a luta aérea travada a poucos metros de altura sobre ele.Assim que ele terminou de montar a besta e ela já estava pronta para atirar ele mirou na direção dos dois alados que lutava, desta vez, a quase dois metros dele, só esperando ter uma chance.

O de longa trança fez um movimento brusco virando o inimigo para este ficar de costas para o japonês dos olhos azuis.E a besta foi disparada, logo o demônio que havia matado todo o elenco da peça estava caído no chão, com a flecha atravessando-lhe o peito.Heero se aproximou dele, enquanto Duo ia até onde estava jogada a sua capa, tirando de entre o pano um rifle Winchester e jogava para Heero, enquanto recolocava a capa, Heero, sem nem olhar para Duo, pegou a arma no ar e mirou para a criatura, dando três tiros do demônio que ainda se contorcia no chão.

(Duo) Ele já morreu?

(Heero) Sim, podemos ir agora.

A maioria do público percebera que o ser que fez o tumulto começar estava morta, mas quem se aproximasse de onde o monstro fora morto, só veria um punhado de cinzas e nada mais.Ainda havia pessoas receosas sobre aquela "pessoa" encapuzada, que se mostrava tendo asas como o monstro, apesar de serem diferentes, como as de um anjo negro.Mas com toda certeza, a figura que mais amedrontava aos presentes, era aquele jovem de frios olhos azuis e que carregava o rifle apoiado no ombro esquerdo como se não fosse nada.

Um senhor de aparência cansada, e ainda assustado pelo ocorrido, parou frente aqueles dois que rumavam para a saída, ainda trancada, passando por entre os nobres e pomposos que ainda estavam avermelhados de tanto correr e gritar.

(Senhor) O que era aquilo, e o que é esse seu amigo?

Heero encarava o homem, com pura indiferença, e logo seus olhos se arrastaram até um corpo próximo a eles.Não fora a criatura, nem tiros, o que matou aquele homem.Durante o Pânico ele deve ter caído e foi pisoteado até a morte pelos sapatos caros e elegantes das pessoas.Voltando a olhar o senhor a sua frente, Heero grunhiu e falou, com sua voz gélida como uma nevasca.

(Heero) Pra que você quer saber?

(Senhor) Não é todo dia que se vê um maldito monstros matando os atores de um espetáculo.Um espetáculo que foi muito bem pago para ser vista.

Antes que Heero respondesse a voz do jovem coberto de negro se fez ouvir pelas pessoas ao redor, soando raivosa.

(Duo) Pois pegue todo esse seu dinheiro e enfie no-

(Heero) Já estamos de saída.

Voltando a andar os dois foram até a porta dupla da saída, ela já estava um pouco bamba das pessoas terem pulado sobre ela durante um bom tempo.Mas Heero simplesmente apontou com a arma para o trinco da posta e com um disparo, que fez lascas de madeira se espalharem, a porta acabou se abrindo pelos frios ventos do lado de fora.

No exterior do teatro muitos curiosos estavam pela calçada querendo saber o motivo dos gritos e, recentemente, tiros.Assim que Heero e Duo saíram, as pessoas se afastaram.Algumas correram para longe.

Afinal, como aquele senhor disse, não é muito normal você ver uma pessoa armada e outra que mais se faz lembrar a morte saindo de um teatro depois dos mais assustados gritos que você jamais ouvira.

Mas alguém se manteve parado na calçada, bem em frente ao teatro, junto a uma carruagem fechada, esperando pelos dois que saiam.Um rapaz de aparência seus curtos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis límpidos e a pele clara como leite, um doce sorriso se desenhava em seus finos lábios e, pelas roupas de classe, ele era um jovem de uma família bem endinheirada.

(Heero) Matamos o vampiro, mas ele atacou todos os atores da peça.Agora é por sua conta, Winner.

(Quatre) Eu vou me encarregar que façam a limpeza do local e queimem os corpos.

Eles já haviam entrado na carruagem, agora a mesma estava em movimento e Duo retirava o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça e fazia sombra em seu rosto.

(Duo) Bom mesmo!Não quero ter de me encontrar com um exército de vampiros...Ainda tenho cicatrizes do último que apareceu, se você quiser saber!E estamos indo para onde, Quatre?

(Quatre) Wufei esta cuidando de uma gárgula problemática em uma catedral não muito longe.

(Heero) Ele já deve ter terminado o serviço há essa hora.

(Duo) Espero que não.Adoraria ver o Wufei levando uma surra de uma gárgula!

Assim que chegaram na tal catedral, que era grande e majestosa, tinha uma arquitetura gótica.Até que, por um dos belos vitrais, um corpo foi arremessado para fora, e o vitral se fez em pedaços.O que fora arremessado foi a gárgula, com sua pele de pedra que não podia ser facilmente ferida, um chifre que saia pela sua testa, as garras afiadas e prontas para atacar qualquer desavisado, o longo rabo e um bico pelo qual escapou um rosnado.O horrível ser ficou jogado no chão, bem em frente à carruagem.O cocheiro, um velho servo da família Winner, Hashid, levantou uma sobrancelha.Estava acostumado com essas cenas e, principalmente, essas criaturas.

As portas da igreja foram escancaradas e, saindo furioso, vinha um chinês, com 21 anos, de cabelos negros bem presos e seus olhos igualmente negros tinham um brilho ameaçador.Ele carregava uma lança que usou para lutar com a gárgula até a hora.A lança de um lado tinha uma lâmina curvada para cortas, do outro era uma lâmina fina e longa, para perfurar, o cabo da lança era branco de material resistente, vindo diretamente do país de origem do guerreiro que a empunhava agora e tinha muitos detalhes em verde-água.Usando a lança o chinês deu fim à gárgula com a lâmina fina da lança, atingindo o olho e atingindo o cérebro da mesma.Morte instantânea.

(Duo) Por que essa cara irritada, Wufei?A gárgula te mordeu?

Duo abrira a porta da carruagem para ver melhor a cena do chinês completamente irado por algum motivo ainda desconhecido. Heero descia da carruagem, para ajudar Wufei a pegar a gárgula e colocar no bagageiro da carruagem o corpo da mesma, pois gárgulas não se dissolvem como os vampiros, elas tinham a pele resistente como pedra e teria de ser mergulhada em um tonel com ácidos e químicas por alguns minutos, assim não sobraria nada da mesma.

(Wufei) Quando eu cheguei para pegar a gárgula, uma freira me acompanhou.E assim que esse desgraçado apareceu, eu acabei falando que a gárgula era tão feia quanto a freira.E ela me chutou.

Quatre cobriu a boca para segurar o riso, mas um sorriso ficou no canto dos seus lábios.Duo, diferente de Quatre, dava altas gargalhadas.Depois de por a gárgula no seu lugar, se certificar que estava mesmo morta, a cobriram com uma lona, Wufei e Heero entraram na carruagem, Wufei fuzilava Duo com o olhar.

(Wufei) Cale a boca, meio demônio.

(Duo) Fica quieto, pelo menos eu sei que não se deve mexer com uma freira!

(Wufei) Não fui que passei um século no fundo de uma igreja!

(Duo) Vai pro inferno, chinês!

(Quatre) O próximo que se ofender vai ser minha cobaia essa noite.

E o silêncio se fez na cabine da carruagem.Quatre Raberba Winner, herdeiro Winner, a família mais rica da seus 20 anos ele era um mestre em química, e, dizem as más línguas, que tem um laboratório secreto em alguma parte de sua mansão onde faz experiências estranhas.

O que as más línguas não sabem é que estão bem próximas da verdade.

(Heero) Trowa chegaria hoje da viagem, não é?

(Quatre) Sim, e espero que ele me traga o corpo inteiro da tal sereia que esta atacando essa vila.

(Duo) Ele vai trazer com certeza, ele sempre trás as cosias mais estranhas possíveis pra você se divertir...

(Wufei) Você foi uma delas.

(Duo) SEU-

(Quatre) Já estamos chegando.

Das janelas da carruagem já era possível ver os grandes jardins da mansão Winner.A mesma se encontrava no topo de um morro e, sobre a luz da lua cheia naquela noite negra como piche e sem estrelas, a mesma tinha um ar que poderia ser chamado de assustador.Ainda mais quando de tinha uma vasta floresta escura e silenciosa atrás daquela majestosa construção.

A carruagem parava em frente as portas da mansão e os passageiros saiam da mesma neste momento.

(Quatre) Trowa vai chegar pela floresta, provavelmente.

(Duo) Eu quero comer alguma coisa e ir para a cama, e não pretendo ficar esperando o totó chegar...

(Quatre) Duo, você sabe que Trowa odeia que você o chame de "totó".

(Duo) Ele não esta aqui...

(Quatre) Mas se estiver chegando ele pode ter te ouvido.Ele fica com uma ótima audição quando esta transformado.

(Duo) É verdade...Já vou indo pro meu quarto, se o to...Trowa, chegar bravo, eu não estou!

Duo usou de suas asas para voar até a janela de seu quarto, que ficava de frente para os jardins da entrada da mansão.Enquanto isso os que não tinham a sorte de ter asas entravam pela porta da frente para subir pelas escadas para seus quartos.

(Wufei) Não vai ri direto pro seu laboratório essa noite, Winner?

(Quatre) Eu deixei minhas anotações no quarto, tenho de ficar com elas enquanto emcho no novo ácido que chegou hoje de manhã.Você não gostaria que eu explodisse o laboratório, gostaria?

(Wufei) Não, de novo não.

Quatre riu um pouco enquanto seguia pelo corredor até seu quarto, Wufei também seguiu ao seu quarto, para se trocar para treinar um pouco na sala de treinamentos.Enquanto isso, ainda no andar de baixo, Heero estava arrastando o cadáver da gárgula para o laboratório de Quatre,q eu ficava no gigantesco porão.

O famoso laboratório secreto da mansão Winner, que fica no porão da mansão, tinha muitas estantes com potes e soluções com etiquetas com coisas escritas em várias línguas.De potes com partes de criaturas que eu temeria perguntar quais, com etiquetas em grego, até tubos de ensaios, cheio de soluções coloridas, e muito bem fechados, com etiquetas em muitas lamparinas e velas iluminando todo o lugar, mesas e pias, e até mesmo um par de mesas cirúrgicas.Tudo limpo e bem organizado.E as pequenas janelas, espalhadas pelo porão, estavam todas cobertas e com grades bem resistentes, como se dando o aviso para as pessoas de fora de que: nada entra e nada sai e ninguém verá nada se eu não quiser.

O japonês jogou a gárgula, envolta pela lona que a cobrira, em cima de uma das mesas cirúrgicas.E quando estava para sair acabou parando para olhar uma foto que estava ao lado d alguns potes.A foto era em preto e branco e levemente queimada em uma das pontas, mostrava um homem de aparência imponente, mas com um sorriso calmo.Aquele era pai de Quatre, aquele que ensinou ao loirinho a maioria das cosias que ele sabe hoje.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados ao ver o loiro entrar no laboratório e indo ate algumas das janelas, tirando as cortinas e as abrindo, fazendo o ambiente ficar mais ventilado e que a luz da lua entrasse no ressinto.

E os olhos azuis claros se voltaram para os olhos azuis frios, e Quatre falou, com um sorriso alegre

(Quatre) Trowa chegou com o corpo da sereia!

E então uma criatura meio lobo, meio humana, de grande tamanho e dos pelos castanhos, entrou no lugar.Ele arrastava um grande saco de pano, onde dentro estaria a sereia.

Aquele era Trowa, um lobisomem e o que conhecia Quatre a mais tempo entre todos os outros que faziam parte do grupo deles.Trowa era um lobisomem não por ter sido mordido, mas por ter nascido pela união de duas pessoas infectadas com essa maldição, então ele tinha controle sobre suas ações e sobre sua transformação, mas só poderia se transformas e manter assim enquanto a lua estivesse no céu.

O lobisomem usou de sua força para jogar o saco sobre a mesa livre e rasgou o saco mostrando o que estava dentro dele.Uma sereia uma criatura com corpo de ave e busto de mulher.Uma criatura muito feia e com um cheiro bem desagradável.Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha, agora entendia o porque de Quatre ter aberto as janelas.Mas, já que não tinha mais o que fazer lá, Heero foi para a saída do laboratório e, ao sair, fechou a porta.

(Quatre) Aqui tem roupas para você, pode voltar a sua forma normal.

Quatre pegou de roupa na gaveta de uma mesa onde um dos potes se destacava por ter um olho flutuando dentro, e as deixou sobre uma cadeira, enquanto virava de costas para respeitar a privacidade de Trowa.

E assim que ele voltou à forma humana sua voz se fez ouvir.

(Trowa) Não se faça de santo, eu sei que você esta me vendo pelo reflexo desses potes.

Quatre rio enquanto se virava, Trowa já estava terminando de por as calças e, assim que elas estavam postas, envolveu o loirinho pela cintura.

(Quatre) Como foi a viagem?

(Trowa) Tediosa.

(Quatre) Mas é ótimo que você tenha voltado!Eu já não suportava Duo e Wufei se ofendendo.

(Trowa) Que tal eu te ajudar com essa gárgula?

(Quatre) Certo!

E logo eles começaram a pegar tudo que precisariam para destruir a gárgula.

Enquanto isso Heero foi para a sala de treinamento, lá ele e Wufei ficaram por algumas horas, até o cansaço lhes bater e eles foram dormir.Duo ainda estava acordado, depois de 86 anos você já dormiu bastante, e ele estava sentado sobre a cama lendo, pela milésima vez, uma bíblia de páginas amareladas.Depois de terem terminado com a gárgula, Trowa foi para seu quarto e, depois de algumas boas horas trabalhando na sereia, Quatre também foi.

Esse era o fim de uma noite de trabalho de caçadores de demônios.Se, um dia, andando por alguma ruela desta cidade você ver alguma coisa não humana atacando alguém, ou ouvir gritos atravessando a noite, pode ficar um pouco mais tranqüilo, os caçadores logo vão chegar e, depois disso, não vai mais haver nenhum rastro e tudo vai parecer ter sido um pesadelo.

Mas o dia que você for atacado por um desses seres, reze para alguém lhe ver e saber como chamar por eles, ou se não, que sua alma seja guiada para um lugar melhor.

E com esses atores, as cortinas já vão se erguer, e o grande espetáculo esta para começar.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora :**Gostaram?Odiaram?

Waaaa, mas eu to muito animada em postar essa fic, eu acho que a idéia já é velha: os g-boys caçando vampiro, lobisomen e tals...Então vou tentar por uns bichos bens diferentes...

Já apareceram o clássico vampiro.Na fic eles vão poder ter asas e a maioria é muito esperta e cuidadosa...Esse vampiro que apareceu no capítulo não é um desses.Vampiros de sangue puro vão poder aparecer sobre a luz do sol e sobre eles aidna tem muitos msitérios.Mas eles não vão ser as criaturas principais a serem caçadas.

Também apareceu uma gárgula.Na ficção contemporânea, as gárgulas são tipicamente representadas como uma (geralmente) raça humanóide alada como características demoníacas (geralmente chifres, rabo, garras, e podem ou não ter bicos). Gárgulas podem geralmente usar suas asas para voar ou planar, e muitas vezes são representadas tendo uma pele rochosa, ou sendo capazes de se transformar em pedra de um jeito ou de outro, uma referência as suas origens de esculturas.Talvez apareça mais uma ou duas gárgulas, nunca se sabe.

E tivemos uma sereia, da versão grega, onde ela tem o corpo de uma ave e o busto de mulher.Eu imagino ela sendo bem feia.

E o também clássico lobisomem.Trowa é um lobisomem gerado por dois lobisomens, então eu imaginei ele tendo algumas vantagens, como poder se transformas apenas se quiser, sobre a luz de qualquer lua, mas tendo a força máxima apenas na lua cheia.Lobisomens que são humanos que foram mordidos são os que não se controlam ou lembram de quando eles viram lobisomem, quando aprece a lua cheia.

E vou repitir aqui: a história vai ser yaoi, uma relação homosexual(gay) entre Heero e Duo(que ainda vai começar) e entre Trowa e Quatre(como deu pra ver no fim deste caítulo) e, talvez, tenha o Wufei com o Traze, tenho de pensar sobre isso ainda...

Qualquer dúvida eu explico melhor...É que é muita empolgação n.n

Eu ia ficar muito feliz d receber algumas reviews, isso vai ajudar os capítulos a virem mais rápido!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. um dia

**Nota da autora:** Weeee, recebi reviews!!!

Foram só três, mas por essas três, aqui estou!

Neste capítulo vai ser um pouco comentado alguns mistérios do passado de nossos queridos caçadores...Eu realmente não sei de onde eu tirei as idéias da horigem e históriamde cada um deles...Acho que o que tem a história menos trágica é o Trowa.

Mas eu logo dou um jeitinho nisso, fiquem tranquilos n.n

MUWUHAHUAUHUHAUHAHUAHU!!!

* * *

Já passava do meio dia e, no jardim dos fundos da mansão Winner, o que aprecia ser uma pessoa com longas asas negras emplumadas, cabelos cor de bronze amarrados em uma trança, a pele clara e que não deveria passar dos 20 ou 21 anos, estava deitada de barriga para baixo no gramado aproveitando aquele sol forte e quente.

O jardim era simples, com alguns arbustos e a floresta silenciosa mais adiante, não se tinha uma úncia flor ou árvore florida que colorisse o cenário, apenas as várias tonalidades de verde que brilhavam pela luz daquele dia ensolarado.

Os olhos violetas se abriram e Duo se sentou sobre a grama fofa.Ficou olhando para o sol com poucas nuvens, não avistando nenhum pássaro que se atrevesse a se aproximar da área da mansão.

(Duo) Acho que todos os animais da área sentem a presença do que mora nesse lugar...

Duo murmurou enquanto se espreguiçava, se virando para deitar de barriga para cima, tomando cuidado com suas asas.Ficou encarando o azul infinito do céu com um sorriso entre o triste e o divertido.

(Duo) Um japonês homicida e sem sentimentos, e muito bem armado.Um chinês tão homicida quanto o japonês, e com aquela maldita lança.Um cientista maluco com cara de anjo.Um lobisomem.E pra completar um...

Mas as ultimas palavras não saíram de seus lábios.Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção da mansão.Já não se sentia confortável naquele lugar tão silencioso precisava ouvir os ruídos da vidraria dos potes, tubos de ensaio e equipamentos que vinham do laboratório de Quatre, precisava ouvir o folhear das páginas de um livro que Trowa estivesse lendo, o som de Wufei treinando e golpeando os sacos de areia da sala de treinamento.Precisava ouvir o leve ruído de quando Heero esta polindo alguma das armas que Quatre lhe oferece, e que ele cuida tão bem, mas, principalmente, precisava ouvir sua respiração...

_Se concentre na minha respiração, esqueça todo o resto._

Duo parou quando estava preste a abrir a porta que lhe levaria para a sala de treinamentos.Mas quando lhe veio à mente aquela frase, ouviu exatamente com a voz dele, ficou petrificado em seu lugar.Aquelas palavras voltaram a sua mente.Aquilo o atormentava, lhe trazia um alívio, e um pânico por fazer-lhe lembrar de quando...

Duo recuou vários passos para longe da porta, fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos com suas mãos, depois se abaixou e ficou encolhido e com suas asas lhe protegendo, ficou sussurrando sons sem sentido, apenas para dispersar sua mente.Não queria lembrar, não queria lembrar, não queria lembrar, não queria lem-

* * *

A biblioteca, o maior cômodo da casa, tinha um ar levemente sinistro com o resto da mesma, com as altas estantes de madeira escura lotadas de vários livros, pergaminhos, anotações de todos os tipos e origens.As paredes escondidas, a única que parecia era a que possuía várias janelas, que tinham belas e limpas cortinas brancas, que destoavam com o resto do ambiente: poltronas aveludadas em um vermelho quase vinho, o piso de madeira escura, as mesas cheias de papéis também eram de madeira escurecida, tapetes de cores escuras ou pasteis estavam em algumas partes do chão e, entre duas janelas, estava uma lareira apagada no momento e sobre ela a pintura de uma bela jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azulados.Nesse cômodo se encontrava uma pessoa, ou criatura, talvez até aberração, para muitos...

O lobisomem se levantara a tempos e já estava em seu terceiro livro.A biblioteca era seu refúgio durante o dia.

Trowa adorava livros, mas não conhecia muitas línguas, então ficava um pouco restrito naquela gigantesca biblioteca, mesmo ela sendo tão bem estocada.

Trowa suspirou e se levantou da poltrona macia onde estava, caminhou até a lareira para ver a pintura da mulher que um dia foi a irmã mais velha de Quatre.Apesar de saber da triste história do ocorrido à família de Quatre, ao se lembrar de sua própria família, o canto de seus lábios se curvou levemente, estava se lembrando da doce Caterine.

Mas ignorou isso ao ver que já devia ser meio dia e, logo, o almoço seria servido.Se não fosse tirar Quatre daquele laboratório ele poderia ficar semanas lá só "brincando" com a sereia morta.

(Trowa) Quando eu lhe trago essas criaturas mortas ele parece uma criança com um brinquedo novo...

Só de pensar em seu querido Quatre Trowa se sentia mais feliz, mas não saia esbanjando sorrisos, nem mesmo mostrando todo seu entusiasmo por ai.Mas o que mais lhe traria animo naquele momento eram as lembranças...Dessa noite, junto de Quatre.

* * *

No laboratório, Quatre usava uma máscara cirúrgica, uma touca que lhe protegia os cabelos, luvas e um avental.E estava quase todo coberto pelo sangue da sereia, a qual esteve ocupado parte da noite e, depois de algum tempo de sono, passara a manhã toda "cuidando" dela. Em uma mesa próxima a mesa onde era realizada a autópsia da sereia, um livro em latim mostrava algumas ilustrações e anotações sobre a criatura que agora era feita em pedaços pelas mãos habilidosas do loiro.

(Quatre) Bem, minha amiga...Acho que já não tenho o que cortar de você...É uma pena a brincadeira ter acabado, não é Ocípite?

(Trowa) Já escolheu um nome para ela?

Quatre se virou para Trowa, que estava vindo em sua direção, cobrindo o nariz pelo cheiro de sangue e do corpo que já estava se decompondo.Quatre separou alguns pedaços em uma outra mesa e empurrou o que sobrara da sereia para onde tinha um grande saco preso a mesa, pronto para receber os restos das "vítimas" do jovem de olhos azulados.E, depois de fechar bem o saco, Quatre tirou as peças ensangüentadas mostrando que, por baixo de tudo, ele usava uma camisa social branca e uma elegante calça bege, parecendo completamente impecável e limpo.

(Quatre) Eu escolhi esse nome para ela porque ela tinha as asas bem musculosas e difíceis de se cortas, e, na mitologia grega, Ocípide foi uma das três harpias, e era chamada de "a rápida no vôo".E como passamos um bm tempo juntos, achei que seria injusto não escolher um nome para ela, não concorda?

(Trowa) Harpia?Mas ela não é uma sereia?

(Quatre) Sereia também pode ser uma mulher metade peixe, que canta para atrair os marinheiros apra o amr e os afogarem.Harpias são do tipo de nossa amiguinha aqui...

Quatre apontou para as partes da criatura que estavam separados sobre uma mesa limpa.

(Quatre)...Da mesma forma que uma sereia.

(Trowa) Ou seja...

(Quatre) É tudo a mesma coisa.

Quatre sorriu, enquanto Trowa lhe envolvia a cintura e beijava seus lábios docemente.Os braços do mais baixo contornaram o pescoço do maior, juntando mais os corpos.

(Trowa) Já é hora do almoço.

(Quatre) Adorei a forma de me chamar para o almoço.Repita mais vezes.

(Trowa) Repetirei.

Trowa e Quatre se separaram enquanto iam para fora do de Trowa ir buscar Wufei e Heero, enquanto Quatre ia por Duo.

Mas, assim que o Winner passou pela sala de treinamento, estranhando pro nem Wufei nem Heero estarem lá, ele abriu a porta que dava para o jardim.Vendo Duo, um pouco longe da porta, abaixado e bem encolhido.Quatre não se aproximou dele e se abaixou para ficar com o rosto mais próximo possível dele, pois estava um pouco descrente do que via.E assim que sua voz se fez ouvir...

(Quatre) Esta tudo bem, Duo?

Duo arregalou seus olhos e levantou como um raio.E ficou parado encarado os brilhantes olhos azuis, que estavam curiosos pelo estado em que o meio demônio se encontrava a pouco.Depois de alguns segundos, Quatre sorriu para Duo e agiu como se não tivesse visto nada.

(Quatre) Já é hora de almoçar, vamos?

(Duo) Sim...Sim, vamos.

Duo passou por Quatre e entrou pela porta que planejava entrar antes, a porta que Quatre usou para sair e encontrar Duo naquele estado.Quatre ainda sorria e, quando uma leve brisa bateu e lhe desarrumou os fios loiros, ele sussurrou enquanto dava uma olhada para o jardim antes de entrar.

(Quatre) Quando ele quiser falar...Ele vai falar.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Trowa, que sabia que a sala de treinamentos estava vazia, foi direto para o andar de cima da mansão.Subiu as longas escadas bem lustradas e que tinham um tapete vermelho lhe enfeitando, chegando a um longo corredor por onde chegaria aos quartos.Caminhou até o de Wufei primeiro e, com duas batidas esperou que a porta se abrisse.

Era uma regra da mansão.Os poucos empregados que lá trabalhavam, apesar do grande tamanho da mesma, tinham de dar três batidas em qualquer lugar que fossem entrar e esperar a permissão de alguém que estivesse dentro.Ou não poderiam entrar, o porque nenhum deles sabia.Eles apenas sabiam que só trabalhavam de manhã, quando todos os misteriosos moradores de lá estava em seus quartos repousando, ou na biblioteca ou porão, os dois lugares proibidos para os empregados.Hashid, o empregado de longa data e de confiança de Quatre poderia entrar em todos os cômodos e sabia bem sobre o que eram aqueles que andavam junto a seu mestre, e sabia também o que seu mestre fazia para ajudar esses companheiros, e para destruir criaturas que viviam noite adentro.

Mas quando fosse alguém do grupo, deveria dar duas batidas e contar até dez, se não houvesse resposta, deveria entrar para ver o que acontece.

Mas para Trowa a porta foi aberta pelo chinês que, em um momento raro, se mostrava de cabelos soltos.

(Wufei) O que quer, Barton?

(Trowa) Almoço.Desça logo.

(Wufei) Certo.

E Wufei fechou a porta, sem bater ela na cara de Trowa, mas não sendo muito gentil.Era isso que acontecia quando se juntava duas pessoas de poucas palavras e com muitas diferenças.

Mas agora Trowa tinha de chamar por Heero.Dando alguns passos chegou a porta do quarto do mesmo e logo quando foi dar as batidas na porta...

* * *

Heero passara o tempo todo na janela de seu quarto, que dava para o jardim dos fundos da mansão, observando aquele ser alado e de grande beleza, pelo menos grande beleza aos seus olhos.Heero fora aquele que mais era ligado a Duo, tudo por causa do dia em que ele se juntou a eles, ao grupo de caçadores que eles formavam.Aquele dia ele parecia tão indefeso, assustado, também...Passar algumas décadas trancado no subsolo de uma igreja que a muito fora abandonada para, de um dia para outro, ter sua prisão arrombada por homens que deveriam fazer a limpeza do terreno para a construção de uma nova igreja, maior e mais majestosa...Mas essa igreja só seria para atrair mais fiéis...Fiéis ricos que pagassem para serem limpos de seus pecados.

Heero se desviou de seus pensamentos ao ver que Duo se moveu, sentando-se no gramado e resolveu fechar a janela.Não queria arriscar que ele o visse e fizesse algum comentário irritante sobre ele estar o observando naquele dia ensolarado.

Duo era assim, seu gênio era elétrico e brincalhão.Não se comparava aquela criatura assustada daquele dia.Que se agarrara a seus braços, choramingando de medo e confusão, pedindo para que tudo acabasse.E foi quando eles formaram uma estranha ligação, quando Heero falou para Duo...

(Heero) Se concentre na minha respiração, esqueça todo o resto.

As palavras saíram de seus lábios como um sussurro.Depois daquilo ele sempre reparou que, ao seu lado, nos momentos em que Duo estava calado, o alado ficava acompanhando o ritimo de sua respiração.Isso ainda o acalmava.

E Heero sentia seu peito esquentar pos saber que era o único que poderia acalmar o meio demônio.Aquele meio demônio que ele am...

Parou de pensar assim que ouviu passos no corredor, logo a voz do chinês e de Trowa.Então os passos se repetiram e Heero foi abrir a porta, e assim que a abriu, Trowa estava com a mão erguida para bater em sua porta.

(Heero) Já sei, almoço.Estou indo.

(Trowa) Certo.

Era isso que acontecia quando se juntava duas pessoas de poucas palavras e com muitas diferenças.

* * *

Estavam na sala de jantar, a mesa estava farta e todos já estavam em seus lugares se servindo.Antes de se servir, Duo fez uma silenciosa prece agradecendo.Heero murmurou um "obrigado pela comida", assim como Wufei.Trowa simplesmente se serviu e Quatre ficou em seus pensamentos, agradecendo uma vez a Alá pela refeição.

Enquanto Heero pegava peixe frito junto de arroz, Wufei se servia de uma carne cozida em óleo de soja e que tinha uma forte cor vermelha.Trowa preferia por pegar carne mal passada, mas pegando grãos e legumes junto, Duo se servia apenas dos grãos, legumes e tinha a tigela de frutas ao seu alcance e, por fim, Quatre se deliciava com um bom prato de mezze recém preparado.

Eles eram um grupo de figuras diferentes, com culturas e costumes diferentes, histórias diferentes ligadas por um único motivo: acabar com seres demoníacos e que não deveriam estar neste mundo incomodando aos humanos normais, as grandes vítimas dos ataques e que sempre pagavam as conseqüências...

Pelo menos essa era a desculpa que eles usavam para poder acabar com eles.Todos nós temos nossos motivos pessoais que nos guiam a fazer certas coisas.Naturalmente cada um deles tinha o seu.

Mas esse grupo que eles formavam, eram chamados de Caçadores.E não eram o único grupo neste mundo.

China.

Japão.

Rússia.

Alemanha.

África.

Por toda parte.

Por toda parte podemos encontrar as criaturas bizarras que parecem existir apenas em sonhos ou velhas histórias.E onde eles existirem neste mundo, vai haver um grupo de caçadores agindo para eliminar esse estorvo.Porque esse é o trabalho deles.

Cada um pode ter seu motivo, mas dês de que façam seu trabalho bem feito, eles podem ser até sádicos mercenários homicidas, dês de que livrem o mundo dessas criaturas.Esse é o pensamento da pouca população que tem conhecimento das ações desses profissionais.

Mas, no momento...Nossos caçadores são só um grupo de pessoas, quase normais, almoçando, trocando ofensas e ameaçando jogar o purê de batatas um no outro.Nada mais que isso...

Até o anoitecer, ou até que alguém lhes chame.O que vier primeiro.

As cortinas estão erguidas, os atores estão se pondo em suas posições, os primeiros conflitos logo chegaram.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Eu usei e abusei das pobres linhas...E esse foi só o segundo capítulo!!!x.x

Mas...Eu comecei a escrever ele a meia noite e fiquei até agora, e terminei, e dei uma corrigida, e agora vou postar.É que eu me empolguei n.n

Bah, e hoje eu tenho de ir no médico...Ontem eu já fui, hoje de novo...Que saco!!!E logo eu vou ter de ir de novo no médico, sóq eu oftamologista, pra poder ver uams cosias sobre meu grau, aliás...Eu já uso óculos dês dos seis anos, maravilha, não é?Aidna elmbro dos carinhosos apelidos e os grito sde "quatro olhos" dos meu AMADOS coleguinhas...Mas eu decorei o rosto deles.Agora é só esperar eu pdoer protar uma arma legalmente...

Cof, cof...Mas vamos as coisas diferentes aqui do capítulo...Hoje foi parado.Calmaria antes da tempestade, talvez?xD

Acho que de mais interessante foi o mezze...

_Mezze:_ da culinária do líbano.É muito reconhecido o mezze acopanhado por arack que é a bebida nacional libanesa. O mezze é servido, geralmente, sem talheres, já que o pão árabe tradicional, achatado e redondo, faz as funções de garfo e colher.

E, olha que emoção, vou responder as reviews agora!n.n

**Cleo nx:** Waaaa, você jogou fora preciosas horas de sono pra ler a fic.Que emoção!!!(tudo bem que eu me emociono com um saco plástico sendo arrastado pelo vento)Duo e Wufei é uma coisa que não podia faltar!Eu adoro eles se matando...Brigando n.n"  
Fufufufu, Quatre é um pervo, de santo só tem a cara!E, com asas ou sem asas, Heero e Duo dão um jeitinho no fim!Pode acreditar!  
Sobre o 13x5, acho que vai rolar sim, eu passei o dia todo de hoje bolando como fazer uma coisa bem legal do Treize com o Wufei, acho que vai dar certo!  
Aqui está o capítulo, mas a pegação ainda não pego fogo..Por enquanto! D

**Pinku Aisu Kuriimu:** Lina, adoro as suas dicas, avisos, eu me sinto feliz quando você me corrigi...Coisa de loco né?Mas é que eu quero ser tão boa quanto você um dia!!!E olha ai esse capítulo, o que você acha dele? ;D  
E sobre a faxada cor-de-rosa pra esconder a mente sombria...Não espalha não que é segredo xD  
Até a próxima vez que a gente se encontrar no msn!

**Nanda-changw:** Que bom que você gosto, isso me faz tão feliz w  
Vampiros, lobisomens, essas coisas são muito legais de se ler mesmo, né não?  
Quanto a eu ter criatividade eu não sei...Mas o novo capítulo já esta aqui!  
Infelizmente, desta vez, não coloquei nenhuma criatura legal, mas já estou escolhendo o repertóreo de monstros que vão aparecer!Espero que você goste do que tem pela frente ;D

Até a próxima, e mandem uma review pra me fazer feliz, por favooooooor ç.ç


	3. uma chamada

**Nota da autora:** Aqui estou, mais um dia, mais um dólar(que, como eu acabei de ver, esta custando um real e oitenta e dois centavos...O que isso tem a ver?), não sei o por que de eu insistir em vir aqui atualizar...Acho que pelas duas, ou três pessoas que estão acompanhando...É, deve ser por isso.

Mas...O capítulo só não veio mais cedo porque meu pai fico usando meu computador.E eu tinha de terminar de escrever, corrigir e vir aqui postar...Mas já estou aqui, leiam, chinguem e tentem descobrir onde eu moro pra mandar um assassino de aluguel me matar

* * *

Depois do almoço, onde um "pequeno acidente" fez com que uma tigela de porcelana fina vinda o oriente, cheia de purê, ter se espatifado no chão, e várias ervilhas ficassem espalhadas por todo o chão da sala de jantar, e depois de todos estarem satisfeitos, Quatre e Trowa foram se aprontar para um encontro social que o herdeiro Winner não podia negar sua presença.Trowa sempre o acompanhava a todos os lugares que ia e era seu guarda-costas.

Wufei foi diretamente para a sala de treinamentos, a sala ampla com vários equipamentos e sacos de areia pendurados, além de alguns bonecos e alvos em uma parede.

Enquanto isso, Heero estava na biblioteca, não era um fã da leitura ou algo do tipo, simplesmente apreciava o silêncio daquele lugar para poder polir suas armas.Estava tendo um cuidado especial com a winchester, quando ouviu o som de uma melodiosa voz cantarolando, espantando todo o agradável silêncio do lugar.O dono da voz continuava a cantarolar e se aproximar mais e mais das pesadas portas de madeira velha e escurecida da biblioteca, as polidas maçanetas douradas logo seriam giradas e a porta empurrada para revelar o dono de tal voz.

* * *

Duo estava entediado, já havia almoçado, não comia carne, mas se aproveitou dos grãos e frutas, não tinha Wufei para incomodar, já que o mesmo estava treinando totalmente concentrado, não tinha nem Quatre nem Trowa para atormentar ou conversas, os dois saíram juntos, e não sabia onde se metera Heero. 

O meio demônio estava indo para a biblioteca, Quatre tinha pegado sua bíblia e não a encontrava agora, talvez o loiro a tivesse deixado em algum lugar da biblioteca.Ao se lembrar do loiro Duo parou em meio ao corredor de paredes brancas e com várias cortinas cobertas com grossas cortinas cor de vinho, o corredor de piso de madeira tinha a luz provinda das luminárias espalhadas por sua extensão.

(Duo) Quatre é uma pessoa triste...Mas feliz.Quatre é tão estranho!

O silêncio dominava totalmente aquele corredor, até que um riso ecoou pelo mesmo.E o alado logo começou a saltitar dando voltar e a cantarolar uma musica que não se lembrava onde tinha aprendido.Mas que diferença isso fazia, se essa musica preencheria o silêncio e distrairia sua mente?

_Una pagina, due pagine,_

_so che tutti i suoi segreti._

_Tre pagine, quattro pagine,_

_sono in grado di vedere la tua anima._

Estava quase chegando à biblioteca, lá se ocuparia em procurar por sua bíblia, se não a encontrasse, acabaria achando algo que o distraísse pelo menos alguns minutos.Suas asas negras farfalharam levemente quando puxou ar para continuar a musica com sua doce voz.

_Cinque pagine, quattro pagine,_

_che nella mia vista._

_Sette pagine, otto pagine,_

_la sua anima ha gia segnato il mio._

Estava na porta da biblioteca, e enquanto a abria terminava a curta canção.

_Nove pagine, dieci pagine,_

_si arriva alla fine della storia._

Mas Duo se paralisou ao constatar que dentro da biblioteca um par de olhos azulados tão brilhantes e frios como duas pedras preciosas, olhos em uma face inexpressiva, com alguns dos fios castanhos escuros lhe caindo por cima.

Aqueles olhos azuis só podiam pertencer a um único alguém.Heero Yui.O japonês que tinha um coração de gelo e uma mira de mestre.O caçador que já acabou com todo tipo de criatura em seu caminho até chegar a conhecer Quatre, quando se juntou ao grupo.O homem sem sentimentos.A pessoa que tinha a maior ligação com um meio demônio chamado Duo.

(Heero)...

(Duo)...

(Heero) Onde aprendeu isso?

(Duo) Não me lembro, faz tanto tempo que já nem sei.O que esta fazendo?

Duo se aproximou, empolgado, da mesa onde estavam algumas das armas de fogo de Heero, logo os belos dedos longos estavam perigosamente próximos a um revolver, mas seu pulso foi segurado pela mão forte e quente de Heero.

(Heero) Não toque nisso.

(Duo) Mas eu juro que dessa vez eu não vou quebrar nenhuma janela!Foi o Quatre que te proibiu de me deixar brincar com as armas, não foi?

(Heero) Não se brinca com elas se mata.

Duo se emburrou, se jogando na cadeira ao lado da que era ocupada por Heero.O alado ficou de braços cruzados só olhando os movimentos do Yui, que passara a ignorar a presença dele na biblioteca, que limpava, revisava e carregava as ultima armas que estavam sobre a mesa.Os leves ruídos das armas e a respiração de Heero foram o preciso para fazer Duo adormecer na cadeira, como uma criança que dormira esperando o pai chegar do trabalho e brincar com ela.Heero percebeu que Duo agora dormia e parou de parafusar o último revolver, para se virar e dar ao luxo de observar aquela bela criatura dormindo.

Se não fosse pela cor das asas, diriam que Duo é um anjo.

Um anjo que se perdeu no caminho para o paraíso e foi trancado, acorrentado, no subsolo de uma igreja qualquer.Esse anjo ficou lá, trancado, por tanto tempo que suas puras asas esbranquiçadas absorveram a cor negra da escuridão que o cercava e ele ficou lá, existindo, pois aquilo não podia ser chamado de viver, até que um dia foi encontrado por um grupo de peões que limpariam o terreno e acharam a entrada para a prisão desse anjo abandonado.Tão assustado estava o pobre anjo que só pode se arrastas mais e mais para dentro da escura prisão, tinha medo de ser ferido ou punido por alguma coisa que nem sabia o que seria.E foi quando chamaram por um estranho grupo que veio para destruir, ou resgatar, aquele ser...

E foi quando Duo foi "adotado" pelo grupo de caçadores, por apesar de ser o que mais carregava idade entre todos, especialmente pelo sangue que corria em suas veias, foi o que menos soube o significado de viver.

(Heero) 77 anos, quatro meses e cinco dias.Você sabia exatamente quanto tempo esteve preso, meu anjo.

Heero sussurrou para si, enquanto pegava Duo no colo, para carregá-lo até o quarto do mesmo.As asas eram o mais incômodo em segurar o corpo magro, mas logo estava na porta do quarto do meio demônio e, assim que estava dentro do mesmo, depositou cuidadosamente Duo sobre a cama macia.Simplesmente o deixou lá e se dirigiu para fora do quarto para sair, mas não antes de dar uma última olhada na criatura profundamente adormecida.

Saindo de lá mal deu cinco passos e viu Wufei indo a sua direção.

(Wufei) Yui, temos uma chamada.A filha única da família Po esta possuída por um espírito maligno.

(Heero) Eu não sei fazer exorcismos.Isso é com você, Chang.

(Wufei) Então chame por Duo, ele terá de me ajudar.

(Heero) É realmente necessário?

Depois de ver o chinês assentir com um movimento da cabeça, Heero adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, indo até a cama onde, ainda tranqüilamente, Duo dormia.Ao se aproximar ele ergueu uma de suas mãos para tocar Duo e o acordar, mas recolheu a mesma e apenas o chamou pelo nome.

(Heero) Duo, levante.Você tem um trabalho.

As sobrancelhas de Duo se moveram, franzindo seu cenho.Logo os olhos violetas estavam abertos e Duo se levantava da cama, enquanto puxava sua trança para frente.

(Heero) Chang esta te esperando no corredor.Não demore.

O dono dos olhos azuis saiu do quarto.Quando estava sozinho Duo desamarrou a trança e a refez, prendendo com uma fita negra como suas belas asas.Levantou-se da cama e saiu para encontrar o irritado chinês que o esperava.

(Wufei) Vamos logo, você já demorou de mais.

(Duo) Calma estressadinho!

E eles foram até o exterior da mansão, onde um carro bem lustrado e de uma cor negra brilhante os aguardava.Quem guiaria o carro era Hashid, pois era o único empregado que tinha permissão de se aproximar, ou mesmo ver, Duo.Já dentro do carro eles já estavam indo a uma mansão que não ficava tão afastada da mansão Winner.Os frios olhos azuis acompanharam o trajeto do veículo pela janela de um corredor.E quando ele desapareceu de vista, Heero fechou as cortinas novamente.

Estava com um mau pressentimento.

* * *

No carro, Wufei e Duo estavam sentados lado a lado no banco de trás, a mansão da família Po era uma das mais próximas a dos Winners, a viagem não deveria demorar muito, enquanto esperavam a chegada, o chinês e o meio demônio pensavam cada um em sua vida. 

Na mente do chinês, não paravam de se repetir os acontecimentos das noites anteriores...

* * *

Wufei se levantou de sua cama, enrolando-se ao branco lençol para cobrir sua nudez, enquanto se aproximava do ser que estava sentado na poltrona no canto de seu quarto, observando a janela. 

(Wufei) Por que insiste em vir aqui e continuar com esse seu jogo?

(-) Não é um jogo para mim...Pra você é um jogo?

(Wufei) Cale a boca!Por que você não faz alguma coisa que tenha sentido?Você é idiota, por acaso?!

(-) Wufei...Meu Wufei, você é tão aborrecido.Tantos por quês...Tente sentar e ver os fatos acontecerem.Eu faço isso a mais de 200 anos e não tenho rugas, já você vai ter várias se continuar com essa face emburrada.

(Wufei) Eu não sou um vampiro.Eu não posso em dar ao luxo de sentar e ver a vida passar, eu tenho de vivê-la antes que acabe.

A figura loira se levantou da cadeira e tentou enlaçar a cintura de Wufei, que se afastou.Mas quando o mais alto se aproximou e beijou o chinês, o mesmo desistiu de resistir e aceitou as carícias do vampiro.

Chang Wufei.O monge guerreiro chinês era amante de um vampiro.Um dos vampiros da elite.

Esses eram conhecidos por serem os mais inteligentes, astutos, belos...

E, acima de tudo, era um puro sangue.O que significava que era inimaginavelmente forte e poderia andar sobre a luz do dia.

Mas continuava a ser um vampiro.E Wufei continuava a ser um caçador.

(-) Por hoje, eu tenho de partir.Mas em breve estarei junto a você novamente, Wufei.

O ultimo beijo da noite foi dado, assim que Wufei abriu seus olhos, só pode contemplar as cortinas de sua janela, agora escancarada, tremulando pelo frio vento noturno.E um suspiro escapou por seus lábios, antes de voltar a se deitar.

(Wufei) Treize...

* * *

(Hashid) Já chegamos, senhor Wufei, senhor Duo. 

(Duo) Hora de trabalhar, Wuffy!

(Wufei) Vai pro inferno.

Antes de descer do carro Duo cobriu sua cabeça com o capuz de sua costumeira capa, saindo do carro com um pouco de trabalho, por causa das asas que estavam cobertas, como sempre ficavam quando ele tinha de sair da mansão.

Sobre a luz do sol da tarde, com um vento morno soprando, em frente aquela mansão dos condes Pó, e sua amada filha, Sally que agora sofria por uma possessão, se via a figura de alguém, ou algo, totalmente coberto por uma capa negra, era como uma visão da morte em carne e osso e, junto a tenebrosa figura, um jovem de traços orientais, a pele clara típica dos chineses, os cabelos negros bem presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, seus olhos negros como o ébano transmitiam uma frieza e um ar metódico, vestido de um tipo de camisa de mangas longas chinesa, junto de calças confortáveis e folgadas, também chinesas e, em sua cintura, uma faixa vermelha estava amarrada com as pontas saindo do nó do lado esquerdo de sua cintura e descendo ate quase seus joelhos, sendo todo o seu traje, incluindo as sapatilhas, em um negro aveludado.

Era como uma dupla de shinigamis, os deuses da morte orientais, vindos para buscar a alma da pobre jovem que sofria em um dos quartos dessa mansão pintada de uma bela cor de salmão claro, as janelas brancas e abertas, por onde se viam as delicadas cortinas brancas tremulando com a brisa tardia, o jardim bem cuidado, com vários arbustos de flores coloridas e algumas árvores com flores, e até algumas com doces frutas que esperam por serem colhidas e saboreadas.Um a visão bela que poderia ser associada à casa de uma princesa de contos de fadas.

(Wufei) Vamos ser rápidos.Esse lugar esta me dando nojo.

(Duo) Concordo plenamente.

Enquanto atravessavam o caminho pelo jardim, um pássaro azul que estava em uma árvore, bicando seus doces frutos, levantou vôo como desesperado assim que Duo e Wufei ficaram a uma curta distância de onde ele estava.

Dos portões de metal cuidadosamente pintado de branco e os muros de tijolos vermelhos que apreciam novos, Hashid apenas observava a caminhada daqueles dois para as portas do local de onde viera a chamada desesperada, parado ao lado do fúnebre carro negro.

(Hashid) Mestre Quatre precisa de mais amigos.Amigos mais...Humanos.

Hashid refletiu, enquanto fechava os olhos e lhe vinha à mente a visão de Quatre com as roupas cobertas de sangue, os olhos azulados arregalados em coque, e o fogo se espalhando por todo o lugar.Enquanto os corpos de seu pai e irmã estavam a seus pés.E, abrindo os olhos, ele se distraiu vendo como pequenas criaturas, como pássaros e esquilos, corriam, desesperados, para ter a maior distância possível da casa.

(Hashid) O que a presença da "coisa" que está na senhorita Po não espantou os animais, a presença de Duo o fez. É sempre assim.

E ele voltou a observar a imagem daquela bela e alegre casa, enquanto via que nuvens negras começavam a se juntar.Uma tempestade estava por vir, e isso nunca é um bom sinal.

(Hashid) Que Alá esteja conosco.

E ele entrou dentro do carro para se proteger das gotas que logo começariam a cair.

* * *

Dentro da mansão, passando pro uma porta branca, em um quarto completamente pintado de um branco puro e imaculado, com móveis de madeira clara e bem polida, de chão de madeira, tão ou mais clara que a dos móveis, uma brisa fria entrou pela janela de molduras brancas, com as cortinas transparentes em uma cor de pêssego adorável e, sobre a cama de belas cortinas da mesma cor e tipo das da janela, que envolviam a cama de lençóis e fronhas brancas, como a maioria do quarto, uma garota de cabelos loiros soltos de seu par de tranças gritava e gemia, se revirando naquela mesma cama onde seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam presos por grossas cordas.De seus olhos claros, grossas lágrimas saiam e sua, antes branca camisola, agora estava suja de sangue que ela vomitara. 

E, naquele mesmo quarto que destoava da situação de sua dona, estavam: o pai de Sally, completamente atordoado, esperando por um milagre ou, pela chegada dos caçadores que salvariam sua filha.A mão de Sally estava jogada em uma poltrona da cor pêssego, pois estava desmaiada há vários minutos.Uma empregada que estava em um canto do quarto, socorrendo outro empregado que teve a orelha arrancada pelos dentes de Sally, quando eles foram amarrar a mesma na cama, uma hora atrás.

Assim que entraram no quarto e viram a situação, cara um se pos de uma lado da cama, sem apresentações, sem se importar com a surpresa do líder da família Po.Só se importavam em terminar o serviço rapidamente e ir embora daquele lugar que tinha um ar tão angelical e delicado.Aquele não é do tipo de lugar que eles estão acostumados a freqüentar e por isso, em vez de causar alívio e calma, lhes causava uma grande estranheza e desconforto.

(Sr.Po) Vocês vão salvar minha filha?Por favor!Minha esposa não pode ter mais filhos, ela é nosso único tesou-

Sem responder, nem mesmo prestar atenção nos apelos desesperados do pai, o chinês pegou vários pedaços de papel com estranhas escritas e, depois de receber um aceno daquele que estava encapuzado, colocou um dos mesmos sobre a testa da mulher na cama.Ela deu um urro maior dos que jamais dera, seus olhos ficaram em branco e sangue escorreu por sua boca.

(Duo) Esse é dos alguns na barriga dela talvez isso dê resultados.

E Duo ergueu seu braço para levantar a camisola e deixar a barriga de Sally à mostra, para poderem ser postos os selos sagrados, que eram como ferro em brasa para qualquer entidade maligna.

Mas seu braço foi fortemente segurado pela mão do pai da jovem na cama.Ele tinha um olhar assustado, mas decidido.

(Sr.Po) P-Parem-PAREM DE MACHUCAR MINHA FILHA!

(Duo) Você quer que ela morra?Que ela mesma mutile seu próprio corpo e grite chamando pela morte e pelos maiores sofrimentos?

O homem pareceu se assustar mais ainda, talvez pelas palavras, talvez pela visão dos olhos violetas que brilharam na sombra que o capuz produzia em sua face.E, sem ter o que responder, ele soltou o braço de Duo, se afastando vários passos, como se temendo movimentos bruscos, mas sempre encarando os olhos violetas.Até que os mesmos se voltaram para o que fazia antes, levantou a camisola, nesse momento Wufei distribuiu os selos e, depois de alguns minutos de mais gritos e de um estranho acontecimento, onde a cama começou a chacoalhar sozinha, uma nuvem negra saiu, saída dos poros de Sally, e se dispersou no ar.

Depois de uma curta reza de proteção, Wufei e Duo se afastaram da jovem, que agora estava desmaiada sobre a cama e, onde foram postos os selos, estavam marcas avermelhadas de queimaduras, caminhando ate onde se encontrava o Sr.Po e a Sra.Po, que despertava bem no momento que a cama pulava no lugar, e voltara a desmaiar.

(Wufei) O mau espírito já foi expulso.A leve a igreja toda semana, espalhe esse selos pela casa, e pinte algumas partes da casa para outra cor que não seja branco.O branco representa a pureza.Espíritos malignos gostam de corromper lugares puros.

Wufei falava como se fosse algo de rotina, entregou um bom bolo dos tais selos para o homem e ele e Duo caminharam para sair do quarto e, logo, daquela mansão.Enquanto isso o dono da casa passou seus olhos pelo quarto.Primeiro olhou para a filha, ainda amarrada na cama, depois à esposa desmaiada na poltrona ao seu lado, então o cadáver do empregado que morrera por perda de sangue do ferimento da orelha arrancada, viu também a empregada com os olhos que pareciam um par de pratos, olhando em direção da cama, em estado de choque e, finalmente olhou para os selos em suas mãos.

Depois disso, caminhou para fora do quarto.Precisava tomar um gole, ou uma garrafa, de bebida.Qualquer bebida.

* * *

Chegando no carro, ensopados pelas grossas gotas de chuva, Duo e Wufei entraram no mesmo que já se encontrava ligado, e logo estavam a caminho de seu "lar". 

(Duo) No fim eu vim pra nada e ainda fiquei molhado.Tudo culpa sua!

(Wufei) Se o espírito se materializasse e se mostrasse um demônio, você teria de me ajudar, depois de fazer um exorcismo, eu gasto toda minha energia.

(Duo) Mas não apareceu.Isso foi inút-

Mas Duo não terminou de falar, pois o carro perdera o controle e girou até bater em uma árvore.Quando Duo e Wufei se recuperaram do ocorrido, saíram do carro e, ao irem socorrer Hashid, viram que ele estava debruçado sobre o volante, e tinha sangue em sua roupa.Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

(Duo) Não estamos sozinhos.

(Wufei) Já desconfiava.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Primeiramente...Eu inventei aquela musiquinha.Tosca, não? 

Eu não sei italiano...Não sei mesmo...Então usei o tradutor do google pra me dar uma mão.

Aqui esta a tradução:

_Uma página, duas páginas,_

_eu sei todos os seus segredos._

_Três páginas, quatro páginas,_

_eu posso ver sua alma._

_Cinco páginas, seis páginas,_

_você esta em minha mira._

_Sete páginas, oito páginas,_

_sua alma já esta marcada minha._

_Nove páginas, dez páginas,_

_chegamos ao fim da história._

Eu, realmente, não sei o que é isso.Simplesmente...Veio.

Aliás...Eu ACHO que aquele pentiado da Sally PO são duas tranças, já lí alguma fic que chamava aquilo de tanças...Mas aqui ela estava, além de possuida, de cabelos soltos.

Sabe...Eu gosto da Sally, eu adoro ela, acho que ela é uma das melhores de Gundam Wing.

Eu sei que vocês devem estar falando "se esse é o gostar, como é o odiar dela?"...Bem, quem sabe, vocês vejam mais pra frente...

Aliás...Eu comentei que amo fazer meus personagens favortios sofrerem?Acho que não...Mas eu acho tão fofo quando eles estão naquele estado "assustado, indefeso, fragilizado", é TÃO fofo!

E...Vou responder as reviews aqui de novo...Só duas duas...Como são poucas vou responder aqui mesmo, se for contra as regras do fanfiction então...Então eu vo comer salame.

**_Cleo nx -_** Eu sou ninja xD é que eu me empolgo, e como so desocupada, eu fico no computador, bate inspiração, abro o arquivo e começo a escrever!Mas é verdade, o Flash é tããããão...Fleshoroso w  
Siiim, sua review foi a primeira ;D eu faço o possível pra ser rapida n.n e vou responder todas as reviews que me mandare x3  
Somos altamente emocionaveis, que emoção!!! ç.ç  
Pegação pra valer, vai demorar um pouco...Por enquanto temos de nos contentar com ceinhas de flash backs de pós-pegações(como no capítulo de hoje)ou coisas assim...  
Mas logo eu pego a linha pra poder fazer a pegação pra valer!  
O passado, traumas e tals do nosso amado grupo de caçadores sera revelado aos pouquinhos, vai ter essas coisas q vai dar dicas, e então, vai ter o momento em q vai soltar tudo d uma vez pra vc cair da cadeira gritando "MEU DEUS!" xD  
Q bom q vc gosto do capítulo, isso me alegra tanto!Vc acha q não fico ooc?  
Nossa, q emoção...EU tava achando que eles tão meio "quietos demais", não sei...  
Sinceramente?Sobre o terror...É que eu não sabia o que por no gênero ai coloquei terror!  
É assim que eu sô: tonta.  
E aqui esta o Treize, especialmente pra você!;D  
Uau, e usar elntes é elgal?Sabe q depois q eu lí vc falando isso eu sonhei que começava a usar lentes?  
Estou tomando cuidado com a polícia...Levo o suborno separada na bolsa, pode ficar tranquila!  
E eu AMO reviews longas...E isso daqui tbm fico bem longo, eim? n.n  
Aquie sta o capítulo, só não veioa ntes pq meu pai fico usando meu computador xD  
Até a próxima!

**_Pinku Aisu Kuriimu/DuskFeathersLovers -_** Obrigada pela dica, Lina...E é mais emocionante responder aqui, sem falar que faz parecer que o capítulo é maior do que é xD  
Mas c é contra as regras...Eu vejo o que fazer...  
Amo suas críticas, são boas pra me ajudar a evoluir como escritora n.n  
Eu faço isso d descrever...Por trauma, talvez, nem eu sei o pq disso xD  
Sim, estou de olho na pontuação n.n  
Como ja falei pelo msn...São só países aleatórios mesmo, não tem nada a ver xD  
Quatre é um pervertido mesmo, de anjo só tem a cara...E essa da lua foi boa xD  
Estou continuando!Beijinhu com muito gloss e purpurina pra vc ;D


	4. um sonho e o quase conto de fadas

* * *

Em uma terra árida, o chão rochoso coberto por rachaduras, o céu tinha uma cor avermelhada e não se via nada ao seu redor.Era como uma visão de um mundo pós-apocalíptico.Então começou a andar, tentando explorar e procurar alguém, ou alguma coisa, para poder se indicar onde estava.

Mal deu dois passos e ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

_Socorro..._

Ele se virou rapidamente, mas apenas viu do que um dia deveria ter sido uma igreja.As paredes agora poderiam ser chamadas simplesmente de muros, pedaços de vidro colorido, que algum dai deve ter pertencido a um belo vitral, ainda estavam jogados próximos as ruínas.A porta dupla da frente estava derrubada.Olhando aquilo, ele ouviu mais uma vez aquela voz.

_Socorro..._

Ele correu para ver o que sobrara dentro da igreja.Todos os bancos ainda estavam lá, alguns desarrumados, um pouco arrastados para trás, tocando os outros bancos.Um tapete vermelho que seguia da entrada até onde deveria ser o altar estava um pouco rasgado e sujo, com algumas dobras em poucos pontos de sua extensão.Ele andou pelo tapete e chegou até o que fora o altar antigamente.

Lá estava o altar, intacto, com um pano sujo e desgastado pelo tempo, o cobrindo.E uma cruz de madeira grande e pesada estava caída sobre o altar e, ao redor, pedaços da parede onde essa cruz ficava presa estavam espalhados.

_Socorro..._

Olhou ao redor, a voz soara bem próxima nesse momento.Abafada por alguma coisa, mas próxima.Viu, com espanto, o altar se mover sozinho, se arrastando para trás, revelando uma passagem secreta com longas escadarias, mergulhando em uma escuridão profunda.

Alguma coisa o fez olhar para trás um momento, e viu, sobre o primeiro banco da fileira da esquerda, um castiçal com uma vela acesa.Recolheu a mesma e começou a descer as escadas, com a vela iluminando fracamente seu caminho.

Lá era como masmorras secretas, embaixo das ruínas da igreja.Via várias celas, com as grades enferrujadas, até que chegou ao fim do corredor, onde uma pesada porta de ferro estava trancada.

_Socorro..._

Ele segurou a vela com a mão esquerda, enquanto usava a direita para tentar empurrar a um pouco de força a mesma se abriu, lá havia mais escuridão.Usou a vela para tentar iluminar o que estava lá dentro, mas não conseguia ver nada.Deu um primeiro passo para dentro daquela cela, mas em vez de tocar o chão, acabou caindo na escuridão profunda.A vela se apagou, e ele continuou caindo.Até ver uma luz no que aprecia ser o fundo, estava para cair sobre a luz, que o engoliu.

Então viu, como se fosse mero espectador, aquele mesmo corredor que atravessara a pouco, onde estavam: um jovem loiro, um chinês que parecia irritado, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos com a franja lhe caindo sobre o rosto e viu também...A ele mesmo.

Logo o loiro começou a falar para seu eu que estava lá.

_Tem certeza que quer entrar?_

_Tenho._

A voz fria saiu de seus lábios, e deixando a arma no cós da calça, ele empurrou a porta e entrou, segurando uma vela.Então a porta se fechou.

Nisso, a cena mudou.Agora estava vendo a si próprio, naquela cela escura, mas iluminada pela vela, e no canto na cela, alguém estava encolhido, tremendo.

Então caminhou até esse ser encolhido, levantou uma de suas mãos e tocou-lhe a cabeça, esse alguém encolhido deu um pequeno pulo no lugar, assustado por aquilo.Percebeu que ele prendera a respiração, temendo o que aconteceria.

Se concentre na minha respiração, esqueça todo o resto.

Ele sussurrou, com calma, para aquele ser.Aquela criatura, que estava completamente nua, mas que tinha longos cabelos que eram como sua proteção, junto de longas asas emplumadas, ergueu a face.O rosto um pouco sujo de terra, e as lagrimas que caiam, fazendo aqueles olhos violetas brilharem com a pouca luz vinda da vela.

Então ele ficou lá, afagando a cabeça daquela criatura chorosa, até a mesma se acalmar com o som de sua respiração compassada.Aquele ser esticou os braços, receoso, pedindo por um abraço carinhoso.E foi atendido de imediato, logo adormecendo naqueles braços quentes e reconfortantes.O ser foi coberto pela manta que ele trazia consigo, pegou o alado no colo e o levou para fora.

Assim que estava fora, os outros três que o esperavam, até ele mesmo, se surpreenderam ao ver as asas daquele que era carregado.

Não eram as asas de um demônio, pareciam as de um anjo.Mas eram negras como o piche.

_O que ele é?_

O chinês foi o primeiro a perguntar.Então aquele que era o centro as atenções daquele grupo se mostrou acordado, virou seus olhos sonolentos ao que perguntara e falou, com a voz rouca de pouco uso.

_Sou mestiço de um humano e um demônio._

E logo voltou a se aconchegar e dormir.

* * *

O livro que estava em seu colo escorregou e caiu no chão com um barulho alto, fazendo com que despertasse de seu sonho.

Heero então passou a mão sobre o rosto, jurando que seria a ultima vez que leria um livro.Realmente, não fez nenhum bem a ele.Levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou até a janela de seu quarto.Tinha começado a chover, mas pode ver um carro se aproximando.Deveriam ser Duo e Wufei chegando da chamada que receberam.

(Heero) Estou começando a ficar paranóico.Eles só tinham ido fazer um exorcismo.

Ele foi até sua cama e se jogou sobre ela, mas não conseguia se sentir tranqüilo.Ele acabou saindo de seu quarto e descendo, para confirmar que tudo estava bem.Mas ao chegar na sala de estar, não viu Duo jogado no sofá brigando com Wufei.Viu Quatre e Trowa sentados lado a lado no sofá e uma empregada servindo chá a eles.

(Quatre) Boa noite, Heero.Onde estão Duo e Wufei?

(Heero) Saíram antes da chuva começar, com Hashid, para fazer um exorcismo.

Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecia estar estranhando alguma coisa.

(Trowa) Essa chuva já dura faz um bom tempo.Um exorcismo não poderia durar tanto assim.Ainda mais sendo feito por Wufei, e com Duo o ajudando.

(Quatre) Melhor irmos buscá-los.Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Quatre se levantou na mesma hora que falava, indo pegar seu casado, enquanto Heero corria para seu quarto, buscar um par de armas que fossem úteis.

Quando Heero já havia saído da sala, Torwa segurou Quatre pela cintura e o olhou fundo nos olhos.

(Trowa) Não quero que você vá.

(Quatre) Eu sei me cuidar, Trowa Barton.

(Trowa) Mas eu ainda não quero que você vá.Fique aqui, talvez ele só estejam se atrasando por uma árvore que caiu no meio do caminho.Fiquei aqui esperando.

Quatre franziu o cenho, parecia realmente irritado, com o orgulho ferido por ser obrigado a ficar só porque "parece frágil e desprotegido".

(Quatre) Tudo bem.Eu vou ficar.

Ele fechou os olhos e pareceu aceitar.Trowa soltou a respiração, se aproximou para beijar os lábios rosados do loiro, mas o mesmo virou o rosto.Quatre se soltou de Trowa e saiu da sala, indo para seu laboratório.Os olhos verdes do lobisomem brilharam entristecidos.

Mas assim que esses mesmos olhos viram Heero entrando na sala, com um sobre-tudo negro, Trowa foi ate a porta, já usando seu próprio sobre-tudo, e os dois saíram na chuva até chegarem ao carro negro parado frente a porta.Trowa era quem dirigiria.

(Trowa) De onde veio a chamada?

(Heero) Da mansão dos condes Po.

(Trowa) Alguma cosia deve ter acontecido mesmo.Essa mansão é a mais próxima daqui.

Trowa dirigia rápido e Heero estava atento a qualquer coisa na estrada.Até que, no meio do caminho, Heero avistou um carro batido em uma árvore, fora da estrada.Um carro negro como aquele que eles estavam naquele momento.Rapidamente Trowa parou o carro, eles saíram do carro, cautelosos, e Heero tinha dado uma das duas armas que carregava para Trowa.Já que a lua estava no céu, mas completamente encoberta, e Trowa nunca tentara se transformar sem a luz da lua para ver o resultado.

Indo até o carro, Heero viu Hashid no banco do motorista, estava vivo e parecia só ter um ferimento na cabeça que sangrava e manchava a sua roupa. 

Fez sinal a Trowa, que olhava para os lados procurando algum sinal de perigo, de que Hashd estava vivo.Então os dois ficaram lado a lado embaixo da árvore, as gotas ainda caiam do sol, mas bem mais fracas e gentis do que quando a chuva começou.

De repente a árvore começou a cair.Alguma cosia tinha certado ela com tanta força que ela quebrara e agora ia cair sobre o carro.Trowa se apreçou e puxou Hashid pela janela aberta.E os dois se afastaram, podendo ver que o que batera na árvore com tanta força para quebrá-la era ninguém mais que Duo.O mesmo rapidamente se recuperou e limpou um fio de sangue que caiu pelo canto de sua boca e, pelo canto do olho, viu aqueles dois com Hashid desmaiado, que o observavam esperando saber o que acontecia.

Então um riso irônico escapou de seus lábios.

(Duo) Desculpe não esperar vocês pra começar a festa.Mas, sabe como é, pessoal.Quando uma dama quer dançar, ela vai dançar!

E ele se levantou e correu de volta para a direção de onde viera.Heero deixou Trowa lá, com Hashid, e foi ver com o que Duo estava lutando.

Logo avistou uma mulher de cabelos de uma cor chocolate, presos em uma par de coques.Ela usava um longo vestido negro que iam ate teus tornozelos, muito bem decotado e com um corte do lado direito do vestido que ia do meio de sua coxa até o fim do mesmo, dando uma boa visão das pernas da mulher quando ela andava.Seus olhos castanhos escuros eram frios e impiedosos por traz de seus óculos.

E essa mulher segurava Wufei apenas com o braço esquerdo, como se fosse um saco de batatas.Ela, com toda certeza, não era humana.E tinha Wufei como refém.

(Duo) Será que dá pra senhorita largar meu colega de uma vez e parar de suar ele como escudo?Eim?Sua VADIA?

(-) Olhe como fala comigo.Eu sou Lady Une, uma vampira de elite, seu ratinho alado.

Mas ela estava tão concentrada em Duo que não pode desviar um tiro que lhe acertou o ombro esquerdo, e ela soltou Wufei no chão pelo susto.E, assim que seus olhos castanhos escuros, brilhando de fúria, se voltaram para Heero,q eu ainda mirava em sua direção, ela gritou com todas as forças.

(Une) MALDITO!

E foi quando Duo pulou sobre ela e os dois saíram rolando pelo chão lamacento da floresta.Heero os seguiu, para ter a chance de atirar nessa vampira quando pudesse.

Depois de rolar, trocando socos e chutes, com aquela vampira, Duo foi jogado longe, passou arremessado por Heero, que viu Lady Une se erguer e suas asas de morcego brotarem de suas costas.Ela deu olhar furioso para Heero, e logo saiu voando para longe, sem se importar com a chuva, já fraca, que ainda teimava em cair.

Heero foi, lentamente, até onde Duo estava se levantando.Heero o puxou para ficar completamente em pé e o olhou com fúria.

(Heero) Ela estava na minha mira.Não precisava fazer aquilo

(Duo) Ela tinha poderes de hipnose, quando Wufei a olhou nos olhos primeiro ele me atacou, até eu nocautear ele, então ela o pegou.Estou sem forçar para conseguir de fazer desmaiar.E ela teria fugido e você, com certeza, em mataria.

Enquanto falava Duo estava emburrado.Heero o soltou, vendo razão no que ele alava.Então Duo sorriu de forma amigável e falou em tom brincalhão.

(Duo) E eu gosto muito de viver!

Logo ele seguiu, mancando, para ir ver o carro esmagado pela árvore, Trowa esperando e Hashid já acordado.Heero vinha atrás dele, arrastando Wufei por um dos pés, depois de saber que o chinês atacara Duo, mesmo hipnotizado, não se sentia com muita vontade de carregar o desmaiado.

(Duo) Por favor, digam que vocês têm um carro, e inteiro, ai.Eu estou morto!

(Trowa) O nosso carro está logo ali, Duo.

Trowa apontou para o carro parado na estrada.Duo suspirou de alegria e cobriu a cabeça com o capuz negro e começou a andar em direção ao carro.

Mas quando estava a cinco passos do carro, um outro veículo, que vinha rápido e não conseguiu frear a tempo, acertou com tudo a traseira do carro.Um pouco de fumaça saiu do carro que batera na traseira do carro negro, o motorista saiu apressado e cambaleando um momento, com um pequeno corte na cabeça de ter batido a cabeça no volante.

Mas, assim que ele levantou o olhar e viu aquela "coisa" toda vestida de negro e com um braço erguido, parado e, pelo menos parecia, olhar diretamente para si, o homem gritou e saiu correndo pela estrada, choramingando que ainda era jovem de mais para a morte o levar.

(Duo) DESGEAÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Duo gritou a plenos pulmões, depois se virou e correu até Trowa.

(Duo) Vá, AGORA, ver se algum desses carros ainda pode andar!

(Heero) É óbvio que os dois estão quebrados.Vamos voltar a pé.

Duo rosnou de raiva, estava mancando e suas asas estavam molhadas e, por serem emplumadas, estavam pesadas de mais para voar.

* * *

(Duo) Lar doce lar!E eu to morrendo de fome, andar cansa!

Finalmente havima chegado.Eles foram andando pela estrada de volta para a mansão Winner, com Duo xingando tudo e todos a cada passo, mas finalmente chegaram.Depois de mais de três horas andando.Duo estava indo para o corredor que chegava a cozinha, as parou ao ouvir um grito feminino vindo daquela direção.Trowa deixou Wufei, ainda desmaiado, no sofá, então todos, incluindo Hashid, correram para a cozinha.

Na porta da cozinha estava a empregada que gritara, desmaiada.Trowa se preocupou que fosse algo com Quatre, e correu passando por Duo.

Ficou estático, parado na porta da cozinha, vendo aquela sena.

A cozinha toda branca e de armários de madeira clara, com a pia e algumas facas e outras coisas metálicas reluzindo com uma luz avermelha, devido ao sangue que estava espalhado pela cozinha.O chão estava cheio do líquido vermelho, as paredes também estavam sujas do sangue.No chão, na poça de sangue, estava o corpo de uma mulher, de longos cabelos prateados, e podia-se ver que seu pescoço estava completamente aberto.Fora cortado em um movimento preciso, por uma faca afiada.

Tal faca estava nas mãos do dono da casa, que agora se encontrava quase banhado em sangue.

Assim que seus olhos azuis, que tinha um reflexo vermelho por tanto sangue espalhado na cozinha, se voltaram para aqueles que estavam na porta.Ele sorriu e sua voz saiu calma e acolhedora como sempre.

(Quatre) Vampira.Veio por trás bem quando eu estava fazendo um lanche.Vi o reflexo dela pela faca e ataque antes que ela me pegasse.

Duo entrou na cozinha, tentando desviar do sangue no chão e passando pelo cadáver do vampiro, que já começava a se desmanchar e virar cinzas.E, soltando um assovio, Duo sorriu e falou com sua voz brincalhona.

(Duo) Uou!Quatre, você é mais perigoso do que parece!Mas você não vaia creditar!Tivemos de voltar a pé, sem falar que...

E Duo começou a narrar os fatos da noite, animado, para Quatre, que, mesmo coberto de sangue, ouvia atento cada relato.

Heero simplesmente terminou de ouvir a explicação de Quatre e saiu, indo para seu quarto.

E Trowa sentia um nó na garganta.Era como se visse Quatre sendo atacado naquele momento.A simples idéias de que o loiro corresse perigo era inaceitável para ele.

Enquanto isso, Hashid ia buscar panos, esfregões, e outras cosias que seriam necessárias para, pelo menos, tentar limpar a cozinha.

* * *

Em um belo e grande castelo, que a muito se julgava abandonado, no quarto mais alto, da torre mais alta, que estava ricamente decorado e tinha uma cama, espelho e mais vários móveis elegantes, uma vampira ferida arrancava uma bala de prata de seu ombro, usando apenas seus próprios dedos como pinça.

(Une) Maldito meio demônio.Se não estivesse lá, meu único obstáculo já estaria morto.E tenho quase certeza que a vampira que mandei até a casa onde eles moram deve estar morta a essa hora.

(-) Andou saindo para se divertir, Lady Une?

A vampira se assustou, virando para ver a figura imponente do loiro vampiro que pertencia à elite, assim como ela própria.

(Une) Senhor Treize, a que devo sua visita?

Ela olhava para ele, um pouco nervosa, enquanto seu ferimento no ombro se regenerava sozinho.Treize não aprecia muito feliz em estar lá, seu cenho estava levemente franzido, e seus olhos estavam frios como gelo.

(Treize) Eu soube que você andou...Mexendo com o que é meu.Isso é verdade, Lady Une?

Dela escapou um riso nervoso, ela desviou o olhar e caminhou até a janela da torre, olhando para baixo, onde cresciam perigosos espinhais.Então ela se virou para o poderoso vampiro, se apoiando na janela e tentando falar com naturalidade.

(Une) Eu só estava brincando com um grupo de caçadores.Você sabe o quanto eles me incomodam.Nunca soube que algum deles tem qualquer tipo de _amizade_ com o senhor.

(Treize) Por favor, Une, em chame de você.Já nos conhecemos a tantos séculos que a consideraria uma irmã.

(Une) Sim...Uma irmã.

Une repetiu, um pouco desdenhosa, aquelas palavras.

Ela não desejava a irmandade de Treize, ela queria seu amor e devoção.E quando soube que ele fazia visitas freqüentes a um jovem monge chinês que estava em um perigoso grupo de caçadores, seu sangue ferveu e ela precisou ir atrás dele para ver quem era o seu rival.

Um simples humano.Poderia até ter seu poder espiritual elevado por ser um monge, mas continuava a ser um simples, e repugnante, humano.Une viu quando ele realizou o exorcismo junto aquele meio demônio, mas não se impressionou, só queria ver o sangue desse chinês escorrendo até a última gota e ver seu corpo sem vida ser estraçalhado por algum lobo faminto em uma floresta deserta.

Ela foi tirada de seus devaneios quando sentiu a mão de Treize repousar em seu ombro.Ela o olhou nos olhos.Ele parecia bem mais calmo agora, até com um leve sorriso.

(Treize) Lady Une, vejo que você tem fortes sentimentos por mim...

Treize estava tão próximo a ela e falou com um tom tão doce, que seu rosto corou levemente, e um sorriso esperançoso surgiu em seus lábios finos e pintados de vermelho.

(Treize) Infelizmente, eu te odeio.Então morra.

E com um delicado movimento ele a empurrou pela janela da torre, fazendo cair.Os olhos castanhos escuros estavam arregalados, em choque.Seus óculos se soltaram e caiam junto a ela, em direção aos espinhais.Nessa queda uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos.

Seu príncipe encantado foi até ela, no quarto mais alto da torre mais alta.

Era quase um conto de fadas para Lady Une.

Só era preciso tirar a parte onde ela era empurrada da janela, para cair nos espinhais e ter morte certa, pelo príncipe ao qual sempre amou, que estava fazendo isso para proteger seu amante.

(Une) Um quase conto de fadas...

Foram as ultimas palavras que saíram de seus lábios, antes de ter a queda nos espinhais.Seu sangue espirrou, se espalhando pelos afiados espinhos, regando a terra e alimentando aquelas plantas que a fizeram morrer.

Treize, da janela, observou a cena e, fechando os olhos, sussurrou.

(Treize) Me diga, minha Bruxa Má, por que não usou suas asas para voar e escapar da morte?

Então ele abriu novamente os olhos, observando o sol nascer no horizonte.E, com um sorriso cruel, voltou a falar.

(Treize) Acaso esse tolo amor que você nutria por mim era tão forte que não agüentaria viver sabendo que não sou seu?

Ele riu, e foi até a porta do quarto, pronto para deixar aquele lugar e, logo, sair do castelo onde viveu, e morreu, Lady Une.Mas antes de sair, ele deu uma última olhada naquele belo quarto e disse, como se alguém ainda pudesse ouvi-lo.

(Treize) A vida não é um conto de fadas.Eu diria que esta mais para...Uma história de terror.

E saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Essa cena final do Treize e da Une, eu me inspirei no conto da Rapunzel, na versão em que, no fim, a bruxa empurra o príncipe pela janela da torre e, quando ele cai, ele fica cego, só encontrando a Rapunzel mais tarde quando a ouviu cantando na floresta.

Também fiz uma citação sobre chapéusinho vermelho, mas fico tão estranho que ninguém deve ter reparado...Na hora hora em que a Lady Une diz que queria que o Wufei fosse devorado por um lobo em uma floresta...É que eu gosto da versão da chapéusinho onde não tem caçador e, no fim, a chapéusinho e a vovó são devoradas pelo lobo mau.

Eu so estranha por gostar desses contos de fadas na versão mais bizarra possível?

Não sei, mas o que eu sei é que Mamãe Ganso é do mal, quem lê Conde Cain e já viu lá as rimas dela que aparecem, me entende...

Falando em Conde Cain, ontem eu comprei o quinto volume, O Cordeiro Escarlate - Segunda parte, por isso eu usei meio que contos de fadas no fim, lá a Kaori Yuki sempre usa de coisinhas da mamãe ganso e de contos de fadas, ai a gente se inpira nessas coisas também...

Sobre **_as reviews, eu vou responder por reply_** que é mais facil, e eu to com medo agora que seja cotnra as regras responder aqui na página mesmo...Apesar que eu recebo pocas reviews por capítulo, não acho que seja tão problemático, mas vou fazer assim pra avitar me ferrar futuramente!

**Agradeço a Yusuke-Suky-Chan, Cleonx, Loli-chan yuy e a Giby a hobbit por terem me mandado reviews!**

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!

(se é que algém vai ler...)


	5. um inimigo

* * *

O sol iluminava completamente esse mundo frio e sangrento, como se tentando consolar as poucas pessoas puras que ainda sobrevivem nele.

Na mansão da pessoa mais rica da região, no jardim sem flores dos fundos, onde havia a "bela" vista de uma floreta sombria e silenciosa, uma criatura fugia por sua vida...

(Duo) DESCULPA WUFFY!!!

(Wufei) EU VOU TE MATAR!

Enquanto o meio demônio chamado Duo fugia do monge guerreiro chinês, Wufei.Trowa e Quatre tomavam chá em uma mesa que foi colocada no jardim e Heero praticava, atirando em três alvos que foram postos a alguns metros de distância.

(Quatre) Wufei, o Duo já pediu desculpas.Não é melhor perdoar ele agora?

Wufei parou de correr, mas ainda segurando firmemente sua lança, voltou-se para observar o loiro, sentado de forma polida e sua cadeira, com a mão direita segurando a xícara e com a esquerda o pires.Quatre tinha um sorriso divertido e seus olhos estavam entreabertos, tentando protegê-los do forte sol.

Na vida de Wufei ele aprendeu algumas coisas.Aprendeu a não contrariar seus mestres, a ser cauteloso, a ter bons contatos...Uma das coisas que ele aprendeu foi que Quatre é uma pessoa assustadora e deve-se ter cuidado com esse rostinho de anjo.

(Wufei) Hm...

Ele fincou sua lança no chão e se sentou no chão, apesar de ainda manter uma das mãos na lança.O céu estava sem nenhuma nuvem, era possível ver perfeitamente seu azul infinito.Caçar Duo, que agora estava no topo de uma árvore do começo da floresta, cansou bastante o chinês e agora esse céu, tão sem graça ao seu ver, o dava sono.Ele se deitou na grama e logo acabou cochilando.

Na mesa, onde Trowa e Quatre já haviam terminado o chá, seus dois ocupantes começaram a conversar.

(Trowa) Por que uma vampira de elite se interessaria em atacar Wufei?

(Quatre) Cada um tem seus segredos, Trowa.Quando ele quiser contar os dele, ele contara.

Trowa franziu o cenho.Quatre sempre falava a mesma coisa."Cada um tem seus segredos. Quando ele quiser, ele vai contar".Uma coisa era clara para Trowa, essa frase era um puro reflexo de Quatre.

Pois até hoje ele nunca contou a ninguém o que aconteceu com sua família.

Mas o lobisomem desconfiava que Duo sabia de alguma coisa sobre Quatre que nem mesmo ele sabia.Falando em segredos e mistérios...Para Trowa, e talvez para todos os outros, Duo é o maior de todos eles.

Quando foi tirado de sua prisão e acolhido por eles, Duo sabia seu nome, sua idade, quanto tempo ficou preso, sabia o que era, apesar de Quatre desconfiar de que não é tão simples assim ser um "meio humano e meio demônio", mas não se lembrava de absolutamente nada de antes de sua prisão.

Os pensamentos de Trowa foram quebrados por mais um disparo do japonês que, mais uma vez, acertou perfeitamente no centro do alvo.

(Quatre) Heero é mesmo muito bom atirando!Pena que eu também não possa fazer alguma coisa especial como ele.Não é, Trowa?

Os olhos azuis miravam fixamente Trowa, que por um instante sentiu-se engasgar.

Parece que Quatre ainda não o perdoara completamente.Mas isso explicava o porque da porta do quarto do loiro estar trancada noite passada e porque ele não abriu a porta depois de ter ficado meia hora batendo na porta e chamando por Quatre.

(Trowa) Você pode ficar aqui e ser o nosso motivo para voltar e a garantia de que, quando chegarmos, alguém vai cuidar de nós e tratar nossos ferimentos.Você pode ser aquilo que transforma essa casa em nosso _lar_.

A expressão acusadora de Quatre se transformou em uma pensativa.Ele ficou um instante olhando para seus pés, mas logo em seguida olhou diretamente para Trowa.Os olhos azuis estavam brilhantes e felizes, um sorriso_ fofo _estava em seus lábios, e o loiro aprecia que ia explodir de alegria.

(Quatre) Trowa, isso foi tão lindo!

Trowa sorriu de volta, mas foi um sorriso normal, nada das coisas _meigas_ e _fofas_ que Quatre fazia.Seus olhos verdes se fecharam e ele deu graças a qualquer santidade por conseguir pensar em uma resposta rápida.Ou passaria mais uma noite longe do herdeiro Winner.

(Quatre) Onde está Duo?

Com aquelas inocentes palavras, Quatre fez com que Heero se voltasse para ele.Wufei, que acabara de acordar com uma joaninha subindo pro sua perna, também o encarava.Até mesmo Trowa o olhava diretamente.

Assim que Quatre se viu o centro das atenções, pareceu ficar um pouco confuso, e refez a pergunta.

(Quatre) Alguém sabe onde esta o Duo?

(Duo) Aqui...

A voz veio triste e arrastada.Duo vinha por entre as árvores da floresta, olhava para baixo e andava em passos lentos.Wufei, já em pé, olhou curioso para o alado e fez a pergunta que passava na mente de todos.

(Wufei) O que foi que te mordeu, seu idiota?

Talvez não nas palavras que cada um pensava.Mas a pergunta foi feita.

(Duo) De cima da árvore eu vi uma coisinha branca e orelhuda, ela era muito bonitinha, e eu quis brincar com ela.Eu fui atrás dela, mas quando ela me viu, começou a fugir e eu fui atrás, mas então acabamos chegando em um rio, a coisa estava encurralada e eu já ia pegar ela.Quando eu ia conseguir, ela me mordeu e pulou no rio, só que a correnteza era muito forte e eu vi quando ela bateu em algumas pedras e parou de se mexer pra sair da água.

(Quatre) Era um coelho, Duo.Deve ter se assustado pelas suas asas.

Depois de Quatre falar, com a calma e paciência de uma que explica algo a um filho, Duo levantou o olhar para ter um pouco de visão de suas asas negras.No sol as penas apreciam brilhar e a visão era tão bela quanto seria das asas de um anjo.

(Duo) Eu odeio elas.

Heero ouviu aquilo de Duo e logo se voltou para seus alvos, mais uma vez, voltando a atirar.Quatre e Trowa continuavam a observar Duo, que continuava olhando suas asas.

Wufei suspirou e se aproximou de Duo, usando o cabo da lança para acertar a cabeça de Duo.

(Duo) Ai!O que eu fiz, seu chinês mal humorado?

(Wufei) Eu ainda não te perdoei por usar minha lança para tentar cortar lenha.Então vou te dar dez segundos de vantagem para fugir, ou você não vai ter chances contra mim.

(Duo) Hehe, é o que vamos ver!Seu chinês metido!

E Duo começou a correr pelo jardim, mais uma vez.E logo Wufei estava atrás dele.Heero continuava a treinar.Quatre e Trowa voltaram a tomar chá, que Hashid lhes trousse.

E o sol continuava naquele céu limpo, iluminando o jardim onde esses caçadores, que tem o dever de proteger as poucas pessoas que ainda são puras, passavam um dia tranqüilo.

Por enquanto.

* * *

Era uma sala completamente escura, o único objeto que tinha algum brilho era a bola de cristal que flutuava no meio dessa sala.

Refletida nela estava a imagem de um jardim...

Um jardim onde um loiro e moreno estavam sentados em uma mesa tomando chá.Uma outra pessoa, de olhos azuis frios, praticava tiro ao alvo.E um chinês corria atrás de uma "pessoa" com longas e belas asas negras.

Logo a voz doce e feminina ecoou pela escuridão.

_O espetáculo esta para começar.Não é mesmo, meu irmão?

* * *

_

**Nota da autora:** Capítulo curto, mas...Agora sim a coisa vai começar a ficar divertida!

Ta mais do que na cara quem vai a pedra no sapato de nossos principais...

E também vou continuar pondo mais sobre os misteriosos passados deles!

O do Duo já ta até que boa parte dita...Mas ainda tem coisas pra descobrir, coisa que nem ele sabe :O

Esse capítulo foi sem sangue, sem criaturas, sem naaaaada de emocionante!E eu ainda matei um coelho pra compensar...Mas me deu tanta dó!!!

Agora eu to com pena do coelho...

E se alguém estiver se perguntando "por que o coelho fugiu do Duo?" Eu digo!

É o seguinte...Os animais seguem os instintos, quando eles sentem alguma coisa perigosa eles fogem que nem loucos desesperados.

E como Duo é meio demônio, e demônio são criaturas do mal, os animais fogem dele!

Mas...Ha, eu queria uma beta que me ajudasse ç.ç

Reviews vão ser respondidas por reply...

**Agradeço a Yusuke-Suky-Chan, Cleonx e yue-chan pelas reviews!**

Por não dar pra responder a yue-chan por reply...A resposta dela vai ser aqui, tudo bem?

**yue-chan -** Sim, sim, Trowa quebro a cara!Quatre é mais perigoso do que parece!Que bom que você ta gostando, adorei os elogios...Me sinto tão feliz com isso que acho que vo chorar TT-TT sim, é realmente irritante quando esquecem algum casal...Mas o 1x2 aqui ainda ta apagado e isso ta me fazendo triste...Mas agora vai engrenar! E pode ficar tranquila, eu tenho planos para o loirinho! MUWUHAHUAAHU xD

Até a próxima pessoal!

E reviews me fazem feliz e ajudam a fic a sair mais rápido!


	6. uma tempestade e a rainha de copas

Os olhos violáceos se abriram e o meio demônio pulou, assustado, para fora da cama.Havia sido acordado por um trovão da tempestade que caia fora da chamada por muito de tenebrosa, mansão Winner.

Eram quatro da manhã, e Duo se impressionou que a essa hora ele estava dormindo e não nas frias e escuras ruas, junto dos outros, caçando por qualquer criatura não humana.

(Duo) Acho que vou ver se o Quatre esta acordado!

Saiu do quarto, caminhando pelos corredores escuros, vez ou outra tropeçando no longo tapete vermelhos que lá havia.Assim que chegou na porta que dava para o quarto de Quatre, Duo respirou fundo pensando em uma desculpa em incomodar o loiro há essa hora.

(Duo) Espera...Será que ele não está no laboratório?Eu não quero ir checar, aquele lugar da medo!

Duo girou a maçaneta, logo abrindo uma fresta da porta, passou sua cabeça e olhou o interior do quarto.Uma vela estava acesa sobre a escrivaninha e, na cama de Quatre, o loiro e Trowa dormiam abraçados, cobertos por um lençol.

Duo olhou aquilo um momento e saiu tão silenciosamente quanto chegou.Novamente no corredor ele respirou fundo e começou a caminhar até o quarto de Wufei.

(Duo) Eu não sabia que o Trowa também tinha medo de tempestades...

Duo ponderou enquanto parava frente à outra porta, onde o chinês dormia.E um sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios.

(Duo) Aposto que o Quatre adooooooora noites de tempestade!

E ele deu algumas batidas na porta.Não queria arriscar invadir o quarto e levar uma lança no meio da testa.Depois de alguns minutos esperando ele tornou a bater na porta, logo a mesma foi aberta, mas só um pouco, mostrando o rosto de Wufei, completamente corado e irritado.

(Wufei) Que é?

(Duo) Wuffy, você esta com febre?Você ta vermelho!

Duo colocou a mão na testa de Wufei, o mesmo se afastou um pouco, grunhindo outro movimento, Duo tirou um fio de cabelo loiro do ombro de Wufei.

(Duo) Loiro?Mas não é tão claro quanto o do Quatre...Wufei o que é is-

Antes de terminar de falar, Wufei bateu a porta na cara de Duo, que continuou parado alguns minutos, olhando a porta.

(Duo) Só restou tentar ir falar com Heero...

Duo voltou a andar pelos corredores, apressando o passo ao ouvir um trovão que, de tão próximo a casa, iluminou os corredores por um segundo.

Chegando aquela porta Duo começou a bater na mesma desesperadamente, já estava cansado e queria alguém com quem conversar.Duo não gostava do som da chuva, era algo que preenchia o silêncio, mas era incômodo para ele por alguma razão.

E o meio demônio continuou "espancando" a porta, até que a mesma foi escancarada por Heero, com um das sobrancelhas erguidas.Duo olhou para ele um segundo, logo entrando no quarto como um raio, quase derrubando o japonês.O meio demônio pulou na cama de Heero, jogando a coberta para cima, agarrou o travesseiro e se virou para a porta, onde estava Heero, enquanto a coberta caia sobre seu corpo e asas.

(Duo) Oi, Heero!

(Heero)...O que você quer, Duo?

(Duo) Sabe como é...Eu estava passeando pelos corredores, as quatro da manhã, enquanto cai o céu lá fora, e pensei "nossa, eu podia passar no quarto do Heero e dar um _oi_ pra ele!".E aqui estou.

Heero passou a mão sobre o rosto, enquanto fechava a porta.Aproximou-se da cama, encarando Duo com seus belos e frios olhos azuis.

(Heero) Oi.Pode ir embora agora?

Duo ficou encarando Heero também.Então um sorriso se esticou em sua face e seus lábios moveram-se dando a resposta à pergunta.

(Duo) Não.

(Heero) Foi o que eu pensei.

Então Heero foi até a cômoda do quarto e começou a procurar por alguma coisa nas gavetas.Duo olhava curioso, até que verbalizou sua curiosidade.

(Duo) Ta procurando o que, Heero?

(Heero) Um revolver.

(Duo) Você é tão cruel!Você ia atirar em mim?

Duo fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado, apertando com força o travesseiro.Heero ficou olhando aquela cena alguns segundos e então se virou de costas para Duo.

(Heero) Como você esta na minha cama, eu não vou poder dormir.Eu me distrairia ajustando o revolver.

_Mentir às vezes é muito útil._

Foi que passou pela mente de Heero, enquanto evitava olhar diretamente para Duo.O alado, que continuava na cama, se arrastou para um canto da mesma, dando alguns tapas na parte vazia.

(Duo) Senta aqui comigo, Hee-chaaaaan!

Heero foi, com passos rápidos, até a cama, segurou com firmeza o travesseiro que Duo ainda agarrava e o puxou com tudo, com isso Duo fez um vôo, sem usar as asas, diretamente para o chão.

(Duo) Entendi o recado...Chega de "Hee-chan".

(Heero) Hm...

Duo se sentou no chão, suas asas se movendo um pouco.Heero então reparou em uma coisa que até agora não se dera conta: os cabelos de Duo estavam soltos.

Era como uma longa cortina cor de bronze que cobria as costas, de onde saiam suas asas negras.Além disso, Duo só usava uma calça larga como vestimenta, diferente do japonês que usava um conjunto de pijama de calças largas e a parte de cima era como uma camisa, confortável, que o japonês deixava aberta.

(Duo) Heero...

A voz de Duo agora saiu mais calma, como um pequeno chamado, um pedido.Foi em tom baixo e solitário.E com isso Heero rapidamente se voltou para ver o que Duo queria.

Assim que viu que tinha a completa atenção dos olhos azuis, Duo esticou seus braços, como _naquela vez_.

E Heero se ajoelhou no chão, ao seu lado, e atendeu seu pedido.Envolvendo-lhe com seus braços de forma acolhedora e protetora.

(Duo) Heero...

Mais uma vez ele falava seu nome.Era como se essa fosse sua oração, que afastasse todos os demônios e os medos de seu ser.Heero respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma que desprendia os cabelos do meio demônio.

(Duo) Não me deixe sozinho.

(Heero) Não deixarei.

Duo também abraçava Heero, de forma possessiva, como uma criança que agarrava seu querido pai depois de anos sem vê-lo.

Depois de um bom tempo naquela posição, quando os joelhos de Heero já estavam doloridos, seus braços cansados, mas ele não conseguia se afastar daquela criatura da mesma forma que o meio demônio não aprecia disposto a se afastar do japonês.Heero falou, com sua calma habitual.

(Heero) Duo, eu nunca lhe abandonarei se você for sempre meu.

(Duo) Então eu serei sempre seu.

E os dois finalmente se afastaram um momento, os azuis nos violetas, e a promessa foi selada com um roçar de seus lábios.

A face de Duo corava enquanto Heero comandava e aprofundava aquele beijo que tanto espero por realizar.Quantas noites o japonês já não sonhara em ter Duo ao seu lado, jurando ser apenas seu para sempre.

Assim que se separaram, Duo olhou para baixo, de forma envergonhada e Heero lhe deu um beijo na cabeça, enquanto o olhava de forma...Terna.

Aqueles olhos azuis mostrarem algum sentimento que não fosse frieza ou indiferença era algo raro, mas Duo não pode ver, já que continuava olhando para baixo, com os braços ainda envolvendo Heero, assim como os braços de Heero o envolviam.

(Duo) Eu...Posso passar a noite aqui?

Heero se levantou e puxou Duo para ficar em pé também, então fez um movimento de puxar o alado junto a si, enquanto caminhava até a cama.Em sinal que os dois dividiriam a cama.Depois de Heero deitar Duo se jogou na cama,d e forma desleixada, se aconchegando nos braços daquele que agora podia chamar "seu amado".Queria ficar adormecido junto ao japonês para todo o sempre, assim estaria seguro, protegido e feliz.

(Duo) Heero...

Uma ultima vez esse nome escapou dos lábios de Duo, então seus olhos se fecharam e ele adormeceu.Heero o puxou para mais junto a si e fechou os olhos, logo adormecendo, mas antes pronunciando o nome daquele que mais amava no mundo...

(Heero) Duo...

* * *

(Hashid) Senhor Quatre, hoje o senhor recebeu um convite para uma festa, que será realizada como uma estréia da recém comprada mansão que agora pertence à família Darlian e também será onde a filha da família será apresentada, até o momento ela esteve no exterior, em uma viajem de estudos.

Hashid informava para Quatre, enquanto ele e os outros estavam na sala de jantar, tomando o café da manhã.Mas Quatre parecia distante, seus olhos fixos em uma vela que fora esquecida acesa no centro da mesa.

(Hashid) Senhor Quatre...?

(Quatre) Hashid, você sabe que não gosto que esqueçam velas acesas espalhadas pela em você para descobrir qual empregada fez essa negligência e a puna de forma adequada.

O tom de Quatre foi distante, como se não fosse consciente de suas palavras.Mas ao fim da frase ele voltou o olhar para Hashid e sorriu.Hashid fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.Logo saindo da sala de jantar.

Naquela manhã Duo parecia sonolento, estava quase afundando o rosto em um prato de mingau, e tão concentrado em ver se o meio demônio ia mesmo enfiar a face no prato que o chinês nem se preocupava em comer.Trowa olhava distraído para a xícara de café que tomava, parecia que seus pensamentos estavam distantes.E Heero comia com naturalidade, um pouco curioso pela reação de Quatre sobre a vela, mas não dando importância ao fato.

Então uma gargalhada cortou o ambiente silencioso.

Duo, finalmente, mergulhou o rosto sonolento no mingau, quem gargalhava era Wufei.

Ao ver a cena Quatre também começou a rir, de forma leve.Trowa ficou dividido em socorrer Duo e apreciar os leves risos do loiro.

(Heero) Baka, levante-se.

Então assim que Duo levantou seu rosto do prato de mingau, de forma lenta, ele passou seu olhar pela mesa.Até que seu olhar parou em um ponto e ele ergueu a face, olhando diretamente para Trowa.

(Duo) Hoje não vai ser um bom dia.

Então ele bocejou e pegou um guardanapo para limpar o rosto.

Wufei já parara de rir, mas o leve sorriso que se continuava em seu rosto mostrava que hoje ele estaria bem humorado, por enquanto.Quatre e Trowa trocaram um olhar preocupado depois das palavras de Duo.Heero olhava de soslaio para Duo, que terminava de limpar o rosto e procurava na mesa a cesta de frutas.E o meio demônio agia como se estivesse alheio de sua ultima ação.

(Duo) A noite passada choveu muito!

(Quatre) Ha... É verdade, parecia que o céu estava caindo.

* * *

Logo todos terminaram de comer, mas antes que saíssem da mesa e fossem se distrair com alguma coisa a fazer, uma mulher entrou apressada na sala de jantar.Hashid vinha logo atrás e parecia tentar impedir aquela mulher.

Ela tinha os cabelos em um tom estranho, eram em um azul escuro, e seus olhos negros tinham um brilho animado.Antes de ela estar completamente dentro da sala, Duo se jogou para baixo da mesa, ficando escondido pelo longo pano branco que ficava sobre a mesa.

(Mulher) Achei vocês, caçadores do norte!

(Quatre) Quem é você?

Enquanto o loiro falava Trowa ficava em uma posição um pouco à frente dele, como o protegendo.Heero já estava com uma das mãos indo a direção ao revolver que deixava no cós das calças e Wufei andava lentamente para ficar atrás da mulher, como cercando aquela mulher dos cabelos azuis e de sobretudo negro que cobria todo seu corpo.

(Mulher) Sou Lucrezia Noin Schvyder e, assim como vocês, eu sou uma caçadora.Mas eu e minhas companheiras agimos ao sul destas vastas terras.Podem me chamar de Noin!

(Wufei) Como podemos confiar em você?

(Noin) Na verdade, eu que deveria desconfiar de vocês.Acham que não sei sobre a criatura embaixo da mesa?

(Duo) Criatura é a mãe!

Duo saiu, raivoso, de debaixo da mesa, balançando o punho e avançando sobre a mulher, ela rapidamente sacou um punhal escondido da manga do sobretudo, recuando um pouco, mas foi detida por Wufei, que a segurou por trás.Ainda sendo segurada ela lançou o punhal, que foi detido, sendo segurado por Heero antes de tocar Duo.

(Duo) Olha aqui, Noin, eu não sou criatura coisa nenhuma!

(Noin) Você é só um demônio!E vocês estão com ele!O que são vocês?Onde estão os verdadeiros caçadores do norte?

Quatre fez um sinal para Wufei largar Noin, este a soltou.Ela olhou ao redor, estava cercada por eles.Mas quando se deparou com o calmo olhar de Quatre, relaxou um momento.

(Quatre) Nós somos os caçadores do norte.E perdão nossa indelicadeza, não costumamos ter contato com outros caçadores.E em nosso grupo não acho que sejamos, realmente, tão "normais" quanto o seu grupo deve ser.

(Noin) Quatro humanos e um demônio...

(Duo) Meio.

Noin ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, olhando um instante Duo, emburrado e de braços cruzados.

(Quatre) Três humanos, um meio demônio e um lobisomem.Um desses humanos um foi treinado para ser um caçador, o outro é um monge guerreiro treinado para purificar o mal.E eu sou, como diriam as pessoas da cidade próxima, um cientista louco.

Então Noin riu um instante, passou a mão por sua franja que lhe cobria um pouco a parte direita do rosto.

(Noin) Meu grupo também não é muito normal.Além de sermos todas mulheres, o que já surpreende um pouco as pessoas...Eu trabalhava como o que chamam de assassina de aluguel.Minha irmã menor, Hilde, é exorcista.E uma das melhores!Dorothy, minha outra companheira, é vidente e uma bruxa, em todos os sentidos.

Duo, que estava se sentara em uma cadeira e apoiara um cotovelo na mesa, olhou intrigado para Noin, que agora falava abertamente e sem se preocupar.Parecia contente em se lembrar de seu grupo de caçadores, ou melhor: caçadoras.

(Duo) Como assim?

(Noin) Ela carrega cartas de tarô e com elas pode tanto ver o futuro quando invocar as criaturas das cartas para usar como proteção ou arma.

(Duo) Não, eu quis dizer sobre "bruxa em todos os sentido", ela é muito chata?

(Noin) Horrível!De bruxa só não tem a cara, mas ela tem as sobrancelhas tão engraçadas!

Então a mulher e Duo começaram a rir, como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

(Quatre) Senhorita Noin, acabamos de tomar o café da manhã, mas não gostaria de nos acompanhar tomando uma xícara de chá?

Quatre falou de forma educada e logo Noin, Quatre e Trowa estavam sentados à mesa, porque naquele dia o céu era nublado e ameaçava chover mais, com as xícaras de chá quente postas e pedaços de bolo.Duo também estava lá, mas apenas comendo o bolo.

(Quatre) Senhorita Noin, qual motivo a trás até aqui?

(Noin) São dois os motivos.Um deles envolve um lobisomem, talvez seja o de seu grupo.

Trowa se mostrou interessado, mas não mencionou que ele era o tal lobisomem em momento algum.

(Duo) O totó é aquele com cara de paisagem ali, Noin.

Duo falou, de boca cheia, e apontando para Trowa com o garfo sujo de glacê do bolo.Trowa moveu seus olhos verdes para encarar de forma ameaçadora Duo, que engoliu o bolo e fingiu não estar vendo.

(Noin) Obrigado Duo!Você é o tal...Como era?Trowa!

(Trowa) Sim.Sou eu.O que te faz me procurar?

(Noin) Há algumas semanas apareceu uma moça de passagem pela cidade onde eu e as outras vivemos.Ela pediu que, se eu viesse até aqui, entregasse essa carta a você.

Ela tirou um envelope branco e bem lacrado do sobretudo e jogou na mesa.Trowa pegou o mesmo e o farejou um instante, era um hábito que tinha, reconheceu o perfume que estava na carta.Então voltou a olhar para Noin.

(Trowa) Ela disse alguma cosia para você?

(Noin) Ela pediu para que eu avisasse que ela esta com uma boa pista e que, talvez, entrasse em contato em menos de um ano.

(Trowa) Entendo...E qual é o segundo motivo?

Trowa rapidamente mudou de assunto, enquanto via Noin beber um gole do chá.Duo já tinha devorado seu bolo e furtado o de Quatre, que se roia de curiosidade sobre aquela carta misteriosa.Assim que terminou de tomar o chá, Noin respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

(Noin) Dorothy previu em suas cartas que algo verdadeiramente _grande_ está pra acontecer.

(Duo) O grande show vai começar?

(Noin) Como?

Duo olhava para ela, curioso.E ela própria olhava para Duo, curiosa.Então Quatre falou, quebrando os olhares.

(Quatre) Duo sempre diz que o "show" ou o "espetáculo" vai começar quando tratamos de assuntos importantes. É um hábito que ele faz sem percebe.

(Noin) Entendo...Mas eu me preocupo, porque esse _espetáculo_ pode ser quando as cortinas se fecharam para a humanidade.

(Quatre) O que essa Dorothy disse a você?

(Noin) Ela...

* * *

Estavam no bar que sempre ficavam enquanto esperavam um serviço.Dorothy jogava suas cartas sobre a mesa circular de madeira velha, Hilde contava as contas de seu rosário pela enésima vez e Noin tentava equilibrar um de seus punhais com um só dedo.

(Dorothy) O-oh.

Hilde passou a mão pelos seus cabelos azulados, como os de sua irmã mais velha, Noin, observando Dorothy.Noin derrubou seu punhal sobre a mesa e olhou para Dorothy.

(Hilde) O que foi, Dorothy?Cortou seu dedo com uma carta?

Hilde perguntou de forma inocente e Noin imaginou que aquele era o resultado de ter deixado sua irmã estudar tanto tempo para se tornar freira e, logo sem seguida, exorcista.A garota era inocente e pura como um anjo e, por algumas vezes, burra como uma porta.

(Noin) O que foi, Catalonia?

(Dorothy) As cartas dizem que algo muito importante esta para acontecer.Temos de fazer contato com os nossos iguais que estão distantes e devemos ser cautelosas.Grandes mudanças estão para acontecer e haverá mortes e desespero.

(Noin) Ai só tem algumas poucas cartas.Às vezes acho que você inventa o que diz.

(Dorothy) Então me diga, Lucrezia.Quantas vezes eu e minhas cartas já erramos?

(Hilde) Você tem de admitir, irmã.Ela nuuunca erra!

(Noin) Senhorita Hilde Schvyder, não defenda essa loira aguada.

(Dorothy) Aguada é você, sua...

E então elas começaram a brigar, logo sendo expulsas pela vigésima vez, só naquela semana, do bar local.

* * *

(Quatre) Entendo...Mas, senhorita Noin, sua irmã já foi freira?

(Noin) Sim, eu e ela fomos criadas pela igreja.E logo me afastei dos padres, santos e essas coisas.Mas minha irmã decidiu se tornar freira, assim ela poderia aprender a fazer exorcismos e salvar as pessoas.Então foi quando eu e ela caímos nesse mundo de criaturas da noite e conhecemos a Dorothy, ela já era uma caçadora e nos ensinou alguns truques bem úteis.

(Quatre) Mesmo?Eu e Trowa nos conhecemos por acaso e já tínhamos algum contato com as criaturas sobrenaturais.Logo acabamos encontrando Heero, que foi treinado para ser caçador.Então passou algum tempo, até conhecermos Wufei.

(Duo) Então eles me acharam e agora todos nós caçamos todos juntos!

(Noin) Vocês têm algum pacto ou coisa assim?

(Duo) Não sei...Acho que sim, eu devo minha vida a eles, então eu os ajudo!

E a manhã passou assim, logo a tarde chegou e Noin acabou por partir.Agora que a mensagem estava dada para eles, ela não tinha mais o que fazer lá.

Tudo o que restava fazer era serem cautelosos, _porque o show estava para começar_.

* * *

Quatre estava em seu quarto, já arrumado para a tal festa que teria de comparecer em breve.

Estava frente ao espelho e franziu o cenho com um pensamento que lhe passara pela cabeça.

(Quatre) O senhor Darlian é viúvo há dois anos e sua falecida esposa não podia ter filhos...Então como esta festa "será onde a filha da família será apresentada"?

Quatre se apoiou em sua penteadeira.Respirou fundo e se pôs a pensar um momento.

O fato da esposa de Darlian não poder ter filhos era algo que a família escondia, mas o pai de Quatre tinha afinidade com o médico da família e acabou descobrindo esse fato, que foi contado a Quatre, já que ele e seu pai contavam tudo um para o outro.Na única vez que seu pai lhe mentiu...

(Quatre) Ele morreu.

Suspirou e foi até o quadro que tinha em uma das paredes do quarto.Esse quadro era a paisagem de um vasto jardim, muito florido e vivo, com pequenos animais por toda parte e, no centro desse jardim, estava uma corsa, olhando diretamente para a pessoas que observasse a obra.

Passando os dedos brancos e finos por uma das extremidades do quadro, na parte de trás do mesmo, logo achou o que queria.Era um papel escondido.

Assim que o pegou e desdobrou, um triste sorrido se fez em sua face.

(Hashid) Senhor Quatre?

(Quatre) Há...Olá, Hashid.

(Hashid) Perdoe-me minha intromissão, mas, mestre Quatre...O que seria isso?

Então Quatre estendeu aquele papel amarelado e um pouco amassado para Hashid.Era apenas uma foto de uma bela moça de cabelos curtos e um terno sorriso.

(Hashid) É a senhorita Iria?

(Quatre) Sim...Hashid, você ainda se lembra dos dias que passou no Oriente Médio?De quando meu pai chegou ou quando eu nasci?Ou lembra dos Maganac?

(Hashid) Mas é claro, mestre Quatre.

Hashid sorriu, recordando de sua antiga vida, liderando os Maganac, um grupo que, com sua grande caravana que passavam de oásis em oásis procurando por água e indo até as salinas, vez ou outra, eram todos conhecidos, respeitados e afortunados.Até que um dia, foram atacados por ladrões, perderam muitas vidas naquele dia, mas alguém chegou, com uma moderna arma de fogo, atirando com maestria e espantando os ladrões.

Aquele foi o senhor Winner, pai de Quatre.Um homem corajoso e firme, mas muito bondoso e cuidadoso.

Logo soube que o homem que salvara ele e sua caravana estava lá para tratar da doença de sua querida esposa, que estava no fim de sua gravidez e se mostrava começando a adoecer, sendo-lhe recomendado ficar em lugares de clima quente.Em forma de gratidão os Maganac acolheram os Winners, que na época eram o pai, a esposa grávida e uma garotinha, já em seus dez anos, doce e curiosa.

Essa pequena garotinha, chamada Iria, era como uma boneca de porcelana, seu sorriso era um sol e suas ações eram abençoadas por Alá.

Logo chegou o dia em que a mulher daria a luz, trazendo ao mundo o jovem que seria herdeiro das fortunas Winner.

Infelizmente, sua mãe jamais teve a chance de lhe ver.Logo após o parto os olhos da mulher se fecharam, antes mesmo de ver o recém nascido, deixando o marido e os filhos no mundo dos vivos.Seu corpo foi cremado em uma grande cerimônia da caravana.Todos sentiam pesar pelo falecimento daquela gentil mulher.

Assim que os Winners se mostraram prontos para partir, Hashid se ofereceu para ir com eles.Seu débito com aquela família ainda era grande, eles salvaram a sua vida e a de seus companheiros.

Depois de relutância estavam os quatro, Hashid, o recém nascido que foi chamado Quatre, a pequena Iria e a o senhor Winner, voltando para casa.

Os anos passaram e logo o bebê estava com seus dez anos.

E foi quando a tragédia começou.

Mas Hashid foi cortado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Quatre.

(Quatre) Já esta na hora, Hashid.Vamos indo, já que é muito deselegante chegar atrasados, não acha?

(Hashid) Mestre Quatre, não será o senhor Trowa a lhe acompanhar?

(Quatre) Eu quero que ele fique aqui.Já vai anoitecer e temos de ficar cautelosos sobre qualquer criatura que aparecer.Algo grande está para acontecer, como disse a senhorita Lucrezia Noin Schvyder.

(Hashid) O senhor acha essa uma boa idéia?

Os dois já haviam saído do quarto, e estavam descendo a longa escadaria da frente.Assim que chegaram ao fim da mesma e uma empregada entregou um casaco cinzento para Quatre vestir por cima de sua impecável roupa social, o loiro sorriu, confiantes, e respondeu para aquele que o conhecia dês de seu nascimento.

(Quatre) Tudo vai dar certo.

E assim os dois saíram da mansão.

* * *

Na sala de treinamento, Wufei e Trowa lutavam corpo a corpo, sem armas, em um treinamento.Os dois estavam bem equilibrados e já começavam a transpirar, pois a bom tempo já estavam naquela luta.Os dois estavam apenas com calças brancas folgadas, que não lhes atrapalhava os movimentos.

Então, em um movimento rápido do lobisomem, conseguiu derrubar Wufei.Mas antes de poder contar vitória, do chão, o chinês lhe deu uma rasteira.

Depois de alguns momentos no chão, os dois se encarando, sem saber de acabavam por ali ou se começavam a rolar trocando socos e chutes, Trowa suspirou e falou, com sua voz neutra.

(Trowa) Empate.

(Wufei) Sim.

Então eles levantaram e se dirigiram para sair da sala, já haviam tido um bom treinamento por hoje.

* * *

Na biblioteca o silêncio só era quebrado por alguns suspiros.

No fundo daquele cômodo, encostados em uma das prateleiras antigas, com a escuridão os cobrindo levemente, estavam o japonês treinado para matar todos os demônios que visse pela frente, e o meio demônio, juntos.Heero abraçava possessivamente a cintura fina de Duo, e lhe dava beijos por todo o pescoço, que já ficava avermelhado pelas pequenas mordidas que lá recebera por parte de Heero.Duo apenas se deleitava com as carícias, suspirando e dando leves gemidos quando o japonês lhe mordia o pescoço mais uma vez, seus dedos se enroscavam nos fios castanhos escuros de Heero, desarrumando os cabelos do outro, apesar destes sempre serem revoltos.

(Duo) H-Hee...

Duo sentia como se o ar lhe faltasse, só sentia a boca de Heero sobre sua pele e suas mãos o envolvendo e, vez ou outra uma das mãos soltava sua cintura e passeavam por seu corpo.

Então Heero se afastou do pescoço branco, queria apreciar um momento sua obra final.

Duo estava com a face corada, assim como tinha o pescoço avermelhado, os olhos entreabertos brilhavam distantes.O meio demônio respirava de forma descompassada e sua boca aberta pedia para ser tomada.

O canto dos lábios de Heero se curvou em u sorriso satisfeito.Então ele beijou Duo, de forma tão exigente e inesperada que Duo se assustou um momento e levou alguns segundos para corresponder.

As asas negras se moveram, ficando em uma posição como se fosse uma barreira protetora para aqueles dois que se beijavam de forma tão desesperada, os protegendo do mundo.

* * *

O salão estava lotado de pessoas da alta classe, com suas roupas elegantes e seus sorrisos e ações falsos.Assim que Quatre chegou, seguindo por Hashid, muitos o foram cumprimentar.

Todos queriam estar próximos a aquele que estava no topo.Mas quando mais você subir, no fim só vai lhe restar a queda.

E quanto maior for a altura, maior será o tombo.

(Quatre) Com sorte eles quebraram seus pescoços na queda...

(Hashid) Disse algo, senhor Quatre?

(Quatre) Não, não foi nada, Hashid.Onde esta o senhor Darlian?

(Hashid) Ouvi uma senhora dizer que ele teve de sair para resolver um importante assunto e deixou a filha para cuidar de tudo.

(Quatre) E onde esta a filha?

(-) Com licença, mas o senhor não é o famoso herdeiro Winner?

Assim que se virou para ver quem lhe falava, Quatre deu um leve sorriso e assim que viu o vestido branco com babados e detalhes vermelhos e algo lhe cruzou a mente.

_A Rainha de Copas finalmente apareceu.Ela ordenará que cortem minha cabeça ou me convidará para jogar junto a ela?

* * *

_

**Nota da autora:** Olá pra todo mundo!!!

Nossa, mas esse capítulo foi bem complicado de fazer, é que eu começava, então parava, então começava de novo, então parava...Mas então, agora, finalmente eu terminei ele e aqui está!

E eu me distraí tanto procurando músicas de Tokio Hotel que nem me centrava em escrever...Mas, no fim, eu consegui as músicas e o capítulo está aqui!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Mas eu estava muito ansiosa em poder por a Noin e falar sobre caçadores de outra região, porque na vai ser cinco caras que vão cuidar de um país inteiro, né?

E os caçadores não costumam ter contato entre si, apenas para avisar coisas importantes que podem estar pra acontecer...

E vocês não sabem o quanto foi complicado imaginar como juntar a Noin, a Hilde e a Dorothy...E eu coloquei a Noin e a Hilde como irmãs porque eu acho que elas são muito iguais, não sei se é problema meu ou coisa do tipo...

E teve cena de pegação do Heero e do Duo, foi divertido escrever aquela cena...Acho que levei meia hora pra fazer aquele pouquinho, e nem ta uma coisa do nível que se encontra aqui pelo mas eu tentei e até que gostei do resultado!

E, como Duo disse no começo: O grande show está para começar!

E mais uma vez eu usei algo de estória infantis: o vestido branco e vermelho que fez Quatre pensar na cruel Rainha de Copas, da estória de Alice no País das Maravilhas.

Depois que eu escrevi aquilo eu pensei em Quatre com vestido de Alice, aquele que ela aparece usando no filme da Disney, e com orelhas de coelho.E, só pra completar, ele com cara de confuso e Trowa no fundo, com a famosa hemorragia nasal.

Ok, ok...Melhor eu calar a boca agora, vocês já dever estar cansados de mim!

Mas ta aqui o capítulo pra vocês!

**Agradeço a Giby a hobbit, Yusuke-Suky-Chan, Cleo nx, Keiko Maxwell, Roberta Maxwell, yue-chan e Niu, pelas reviews! n.n**

Ate a próxima!


	7. AVISO

**Olá todo mundo n.n**

**Bem, eu vim aqui avisar que eu dar uma rápida sumidinha, acho que uma semana só...Sabe o que é?**

**É que amanhã (segunda-feira, quatro de fevereiro [ui, eu especifico as coisas oõ)eu vou ir no hospital pra, olha que de-lí-cia, operar pra tirar a vesícula.**

**Eu tentei começar um capítulo pra postar hoje pra não deixar vocês sozinhos...Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar -.-**

**Cof, cof...Como eu não tenho nada pra fazer aqui, vou escrever umas besteirinhas básicas pra vocês se divertirem, ok?Acho que vou até responder as reviews aqui mesmo!Só pra ocupar espaço!**

**Aliás, da até pra eu explicar o porque de eu ter de tirar a vesícula!Olha só, tem tantas coisas pra eu usar pra ocupar espaço aqui!**

**Só queria ver se alguém vai ler...**

**Então começa a seção:**

**Matando o Tempo!!!

* * *

**

_**Primeira Parte - O Sonho bizarro!**_

Essa noite eu sonhei que eu e o Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e Heero, e mais toda a cambada com quem eu estudei esse ano, estávamos indo salvar o mundo!

Eu já tive esse sonho antes, só que daquela vez eu tava no modo "espectadora" e lá era assim: tinha um cientista louco que tava numa ponte e ele seqüestrava o Quatre e ameaçava cortar o pescoço do loiro com um facão e o Trowa estava amarrado em um canto da ponte! çç Mas então vão lá o g-boys e tem todas as estratégias e eles salvam o Quatre e o Trowa no fim! n.n

Mas dessa vez no sonho, bem...Imagine um monte de criaturinhas de quatorze/ quinze anos, indo na fúria pra cima de um cara, e ainda por cima armados com tesourinhas sem ponta! xD Pois é...Ai a gente pego o desgraçado, rapidinho tiramos o Quatre dele e demos uma surra LINDA no fdp òó Deu até gosto, eu tava me matando de rir e o Wufei ficava me olhando com cara de "OÔ" xD E eu ria mais enquanto tentava bater lá no cientista louco, ai fui eu quem desamarrei o Trowa \o/ e teve uma hora q eu parei tudo e só fiquei olhando: tipo, o Trowa ainda estava amarrado nessa hora e o Quatre tava do lado dele tentando ajudar ele, foi uma coisa tão MOE xD

Mas eu em diverti com o Duo, teve uma hora que ele disse que ia ver como tava o Heero e ele saiu correndo dando uns pulinhos, pelo amor de Deus, aprecia uma gazelinha xD E o cabelo dele tava solto e preso meio como o da Relena, e ele tava com cara de menininha feliz xD

Cof, cof...Mas depois disso, nós descemos por uma escada que tinha na ponte(?) e chegamos em um shopping xD

Ai foi só alegria, o pessoal da classe, os g-boys, e minha mãe que apareceu do nada, andando pelo shopping 8D Ai eu entrei em uma loja e minha mãe disse "minha filha também é vidente" ai eu acordei xD

Sabe, vocês devem ta pensando "Que sonhos bizarros/ legais!" Mas eu to acostumada, eu sempre sonho com coisas nesse estilo...Teve uma vez que eu fui pra lua com os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (alguns de ouro e acho que o Ikki tava lá também) e na volta eu vi os Power Rangers pela janela da nave...Mas essa é outra história xD

* * *

_**Segunda Parte - Pedra na vesícula!**_

É o seguinte: nossa vesícula armazena a bílis e, quando nós comemos, a vesícula se contraia e solta toda a bílis, que vai fazer a quebra da gordura dos alimentos.

Uma vesícula doente, porém, não se espreme completamente e fica parte da bílis dentro dela, aquela bílis acaba endurecendo e virando pedras.

Essas pedras podem ser:

Grandes, as pedras vão ficar na sua vesícula, não sei se é possível que a vesícula estoure por ter pedras de mais, mas acho que é possível.

Pequenas (que é o meu caso), as pedras podem acabar saindo da vesícula e ficando no tubo por onde a bílis sai, esse tubo também é ligado ao fígado e se ele se entupe com as pedras, vai dar complicação (que foi o que aconteceu com meu irmão mais velho), então a pessoa fica amarela, com dores e não consegue comer nada que já põe pra fora, podendo ser confundido com hepatite.

Eu tenho as pedras pequenas, mas elas não deram complicação nenhuma, por isso eu já vou tirar agora pra não dar complicação alguma mais tarde e eu sofrer tendo de ficar indo e vindo do hospital...

A operação é simples.Vão ser feitos dois ou três cortes pequenos, por um desses cortes o médico vai ter acesso a vesícula, então ele vai por um saquinho ao redor dela, vai cortar a boca da vesícula e puxar pro corte, então ele vai tirar todas as pedras de dentro da vesícula e depois tira a vesícula e o saquinho pelo corte, que vai estar como uma bexiga vazia

E se você pedir eles pegam algumas das pedras e colocam num vidrinho e você pode levar pra casa \o/

Meu irmão tem as pedras dele, e agora eu vou pegar as minhas também xD

* * *

_**Terceira Parte - Respondendo as Reviews!**_

**NandaGW:** Que bom que você ta gostando da história n.n

Heero e Duo juntinhos é regra!Fique feliz, você acerto moça ;D

Waaa, foi um chuchu ele com medo da chuva, eu adooooro fazer algum personagem com carinha de uke com medinho da chuva x3

O próximo capítulo vai ter de demorar um pouquinho...Mas vai chegar o/

Até a próxima ;D

* * *

**Yusuke-Suky-Chan:** FILHOTA çç

Waaaa, o filme e o livro w E pode deixar que eu já to bolando uma morte bem "especial" pra RelECA D

MUWHUAHAUHUAUAUHAHU \o/

Waaaa, sim sim, Trowa e Quatre nuos se abraçando embaixo do mesmo cobertor w Melhor que isso é só eles...Eu te conto quando você for mais velha, filhota xD

Mas esse fio de cabelo loiro vai voltar a aparecer, é uma cena que eu já tenho bolado aqui na minha cabecinha oca xD E você ainda desconfia do que eles estavam fazendo? xD

Nossa, mas as partes HeeroxDuo foi um sacrifício fazer E eu vou fazer de tudo pra não ficar meloso daqui pra frente, eu me RECUSO que essa fic seja completamente melosa, tem de ter SANGUE e CORPOS DILACERADOS voando pelos ares e eu vou por Duo com uma foice daqui a pouco!!! ÒÓ

Não diga que 1x2 piora o aquecimento global que o greenpeace vem atrás de mim xD

Nossa, mas eu não sei nenhum diálogo dela em Gundam Wing, eu só fico reparando naquela malditas sobrancelhas!!! xD

Waaa, Quatre tem um passado traumatizante e sangrento, muito sangrento xD

Siiim, acerto tudo ai sobre a Relena (incluindo sobre o buraco na camada de ozônio) ;D Essa filhota só me da orgulho w

Eu também to com saudades, até uma próxima n.n

* * *

**Pinku Aisu Kuriimu:** (dessa vez acertei direto o Aisu xD) Hhuahuauhauh, bunny-Quatre gravido xD

Eu também me lembro dos personagens depois de uma visitinha ao google xD

Trowa eminho mor de QW \o/ queria ver alguém tentando cortar a franja dele xD

Duo é mais que gay, é um uke \o/ e por aqui o tempo ta bem quente agora xx a Iria existe e é a irmã do Quatre 8D

Aliás...Onde será que a Iria "iria" se ele não existisse? xD (piada cretina \o/)

Cupins são importantes para o mundo o/ eles alimentam os tamanduás bandeira e impedem deles se extinguirem xD

* * *

**Condessa Oluha**: Waaa, que bom que você gosto n.n

Mas nisso concordamos: Quatre mocinha chorona é um desperdício uú

Waaa, mas o meu Quatre teve um passado tão...Ferrado, que não combinaria NADA fazer ele chorando e tals, ele aqui é o cara que desseca uma sereia e depois vai jantar \o/

Eu vou me esforçar pra não ficar meloso, porque já vi muitas fics LINDAS 1x2 que perderam a graça na melodramatização -- Vamos continuar com a política de sangue e membros dilacerados voando pelo ar enquanto nossos queridinhos dão alguns tiros em uma criatura sobrenatural ;D

O Wufei adora o Duo, mas o nosso chinês não vai sair por ai dando abraços e beijinhos no meio demônio xD ai ele demonstra carinho se matando com o Duo xD

Waaa, fico tão feliz com seus comentários w nos vemos na próxima n.n

**Celo nx:** OMG, quantas interrupções xx

Duo chateando Heero é o melhor xD waaa, eu em esforço pra tudo ficar bom n.n

O Duo ele fica numa coisa meio inocente, meio maliciosa, como se ele fosse meio bipolar, sabe? É uma coisa estranha que ele tem por ser meio demônio, ele não percebe bem essas coisas x3

E eu vi que todo mundo adorou essa do: "Eu não sabia que o Trowa também tinha medo de tempestades" xD

Wufei também tem direito de se divertir às vezes xD

Sobre o jeito que eu termino... É mania que eu peguei de umas fanfics que eu lia xD

Mas uma coisa me irrita: sempre que a Dorothy aparece nas fics eu nunca vejo alguém falar das sobrancelhas dela!Pelo amor de Deus, aquilo deveria ser trancado em um laboratório pra pesquisas xD

Pegação especial pra todo mundo que esperava x3

Waaaa, nota 10, emocionei w

Vou me recuperar rápido e voltar cheia de idéias sanguinolentas pra todo mundo \o/

* * *

Beeeeem, pessoal.Já vou indo e até a próxima! ;D 


	8. uma bruxa

**Nota da autora:** Como meu comentário de hoje ficou grande de mais, então vou dividi-lo em 1ª Parte(aqui em cima) e a 2ª Parte(lá embaixo)...Como sempre, eu vou falar idiotices nada a ver e ninguém vai ler, mas...Bah, chega disso --

3 - 2 - 1 - GO!

**Agora é pra valer - Nota da autora(1ª Parte):** Oi todo mundo \o/  
Alguém tava achando que eu tivesse morrido na operação? oõ

Mas a primeira coisa que tenho a declarar é: _anestesia geral é tããããããão legal_ 8D  
Tipo...Uma hora eu tava completamente acordada e sorridente na mesa de cirugia, conversando com as enfermeiras e fazendo piadas(e com soro que levou três ou quatro picadas para acharem a veia na minha mão TT-TT)então eu tive de "cheirar" a máscara com a anestezia e então, do nada, eu acordei numa cama que ficava...Em algum lugar do hospital xx

E eu tava com A dor!Tava doendo muuuuuuito xx Ai o que eu fiz pra amenisar? n.n

Comecei a chutar, com toda a força, a cabeceira que fica no pé da cama(vocês devem ter entendido n.n")e comecei a chamar "Allguééééééém!" com aquela voz de "um serial killer matou minha família e me perseguil até o seleiro, e eu gastei minhas forças correndo, e ele conseguil me pegar e me esfaqueou, mas eu fugi e agora to aqui pedindo socorro."até vir o enfermeiro e me dar a droga do remédio.

E só pra constar, minha mão, onde levei a agulha do soro durante o dia todo, esta com um [censurado de um roxão -- (veja que eu sou educada e coloco censura...quando eu lembro que educação existe 8D)

Cof, cof...Mas isso é passado e aqui esta o cap psotado E foi betado por tchan-tchan-tchan-tchan...**Keiko Maxwell**!

Agradeço muito a você por me fazer isso moça, também tenho de agradecer a **Lis Martin** por ter se oferecido em ser minha beta e, não podemos esquecer, tenho de agradecer a minha filhota **Yusuke-Suky-Chan**!Essa é minha filhotinha que só me da orgulho o/

E se tiver mais alguém que se ofereceu pra betar e eu tiver esquecido de mensioanr aqui, desculpe e muito obrigada por ter oferecido a sua ajuda n.n

OMG!!! Isso daqui ta muito longo, acho que vocês vão me espancar, né? oo

Por favor, me espanquem depois de quinta apenas, quando eu já tiver tirado os pontos da operação TT-TT Aliás...Os pontos tão muito legias 8D Da votnade de msotrar pra pessoas e falar "É, um cachorro me atacou na rua e olha o que me aconteceu.Siga meu conselho: tome cuidado com os chihuahuas."

Eu tenho medo de chihuahuas.E acho que é assim que se escrever...Ou será que é chiuhauhas?  
Não acho que é chihuahua mesmo...

Pelo meu shinigami, o que eu to falando?

* * *

(Quatre) Sim, eu sou Quatre Raberba Winner, imagino que você seria a filha do senhor Darlian. Senhorita...

(-) Relena. É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Winner.

(Quatre) Por favor, chame-me apenas de Quatre. Creio que temos a mesma idade e eu me sinto um velho ao me chamarem "Senhor".

(Relena) Entendo. Então, Quatre, peço perdão por meu pai não poder lhe cumprimentar pessoalmente.Ele teve de sair, resolver assuntos importantes.Espero que compreenda.

(Quatre) Perfeitamente, senhorita Darlian.

(Relena) Não sejamos formais, como você próprio disse. Apenas Relena, tudo bem?

(Quatre) Como desejar, Relena.

Hashid estava um pouco afastado vendo a conversa dos dois. Sentiu-se um pouco aliviado pelo jovem senhor estar, finalmente, fazendo amizades com alguém normal, e ainda mais alguém de classe social como a dele, o que era surpreendente pois o loiro sempre teve grande desprezo pela nobreza.

E o serviçal ficou apenas observando seu jovem senhor ter uma calma conversa com a senhorita, até o fim da festa, os dois não saiam um do lado do outro, estavam conversando sobre ciências, alquimia, físicas e químicas, Relena se mostrara uma grande conhecedora desses assuntos, assim como Quatre.

E logo os convidados começaram a partir.

(Hashid) Senhor Quatre, creio que já é hora de partirmos. Já anoiteceu e pode acabar por aparecer um assunto importante que os outros senhores não possam dar conta.

(Quatre) Fique tranqüilo, Hashid. Eu nunca faço anda de importante mesmo, se eu demorar só mais um pouco ninguém vai sentir minha falta.

Trowa estava sentado na cama do quarto de Quatre. O Winner ainda não chegara da maldita festa.

Sentia falta do loiro.

Queria que ele estivesse junto a si, para poder abraçá-lo e enroscar seus dedos nos macios fios dourados. Sussurrar junto a sua orelha o quanto ele era adorável e o quanto era bom ter ele ao seu lado.

Mas não podia fazer nada disso se seu loiro não voltasse de uma vez.

* * *

No quarto de Wufei, tudo era silêncio, apenas com os leves ruídos da água da banheira, onde Wufei estava se banhando.

Como a mansão Winner era um lugar bem luxuoso e rico, cada quarto tinha seu próprio banheiro.

Mas naquele quarto silencioso, a janela estava aberta, com uma fria brisa balançando as delicadas cortinas brancas. E uma figura, vinda da escuridão da noite lá fora, entrava por aquela mesma janela e se dirigia até a poltrona onde sempre ficava sentado quando ia para aquele quarto.

Podia ouvir o som da água e, mais que isso, o som dos calmos batimentos cardíacos do chinês, podia ouvir o doce som do sangue correndo por suas veias e levando vida a cada canto de seu corpo. E com esse pensamento ele só pode lamber os lábios.

Seu querido Wufei não imaginava que ele estava lá, mas já podia ouvir o som do coração acelerado do chinês quando ele visse sua figura lá, sentada na poltrona de sempre, o esperando. E já podia ver os olhos negros se arregalarem e, com sorte, talvez ele derrubasse a toalha que cobria seu corpo.

Então, finalmente, a porta do banheiro se abriu.

Wufei vinha para o quarto, tinha uma toalha branca e felpuda amarrada em sua cintura e outra sobre sua cabeça, estava secando seus cabelos cor de ébano e a toalha lhe tapava a visão. Ele andava devagar, sem perceber que o vampiro estava lá, com um sorriso divertido pela situação.

Wufei andou até a cômoda, ainda com a visão tapada pela toalha, e se abaixou para, na terceira gaveta das cinco, pegar sua roupa de dormir. Quando se abaixou, a toalha escorregou um pouco, e logo ele levou a mão direita para segurar a toalha.

O vampiro só pode sorrir mais largamente pela visão privilegiada que tinha de Wufei, abaixado, segurando uma toalha que teimava em escorregar.

Logo que pegou a sua roupa, Wufei deixou a toalha que secava seus cabelos no pescoço e foi andando para trás, provavelmente queria se sentar na poltrona. Enquanto isso ele ia desdobrando as roupas que achava que teria chance de vestir.

Assim que suas penas tocaram o braço da poltrona, ele se deixou cair, de forma atravessada, naquela poltrona. Mas caiu no colo de Treize e não na almofada da poltrona.Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração acelerou pelo susto, por um segundo ele puxou mais ar aos seus pulmões.

(Treize) Boa noite.

E então o vampiro tomou os lábios finos do Chinês para si, em um beijo que distraiu completamente a atenção do chinês para a mão boba de Treize que estava quase lhe tirando a toalha que ainda cobria seu corpo.

* * *

Heero estava deitado em sua cama enquanto Duo estava sentado ao seu lado. Duo brincava com a ponta de sua trança e Heero tinha os olhos fechados, como se dormisse, mas na verdade apreciava a presença do meio demônio.

Tudo parecia perfeito para aqueles dois.

(Duo) Heero... Você acredita no paraíso?

Duo perguntou de forma manhosa, olhando a face inexpressiva do japonês que ainda parecia dormir. Depois de alguns segundos sem resposta, o alado moveu um pouco suas asas, as esticando, e então suspirou desistindo de receber uma resposta.

(Heero) Pra que eu vou querer um paraíso se esta tudo bem aqui?

(Duo) Mas Hee-chan!Quando nós morrermos temos de ir para o paraíso, onde vamos viver felizes para sempre!

Heero abriu um de seus olhos e resmungou, provavelmente pelo _Hee-chan_, antes de responder.

(Heero) Como alguém vai "viver feliz para sempre" estando morta?

(Duo) Foi jeito de falar...Mas no paraíso vamos ter a vida eterna, lá todos vão ser iguais e seremos completamente felizes!

(Heero) Eu já sou feliz aqui.Não quero ter de morrer para começar a ser feliz.

(Duo) Como assim, Hee-chan?

Heero se sentou na cama, olhando diretamente aqueles olhos violetas que ele adorava.

(Heero) Se para sermos felizes, tivéssemos de morrer e chegar nesse tal paraíso, então pra que estamos aqui vivendo e salvando as pessoas desses demônios que correm por ai, garantindo que elas vivam e possam procurar pela felicidade?

(Duo) Porque é nosso trabalho.Se o fizermos direito e salvarmos todas as pessoas, vamos poder ir ao paraíso!

(Heero) _Salvar vidas_...Duo, todas as vidas tem o mesmo peso.Sendo de humano, inseto, animal, _ou demônio_.Nós tiramos vidas, somos assassinos.Assassinos não vão para o céu.

Duo olhou, entristecido, para Heero.Mas logo sua voz voltou a soar.

(Duo) Se somos assassinos, por que continuamos com isso?

(Heero) Você mesmo já disse a resposta.

Heero voltou a se deitar e, assim que o fez, estendeu um braço, chamando Duo para acomodar-se ao seu lado.Assim que Duo o fez, pode ouvir Heero falar.

(Heero) Porque é nosso trabalho.Agora durma um pouco antes que tenhamos de atender um chamado.

(Duo) Tudo bem, Hee-chan.

E os olhos violáceos fecharam-se, permitindo algum tempo de descanso para o meio demônio.

* * *

(Relena) Quatre, seja-me sincero.Você, por acaso, sabe da existência de alguma criatura que não seja deste mundo?

O Winner e a anfitriã da festa, que já acabara e que seus convidados já partiram há tempos estavam andando pelo jardim dos fundos da bela mansão de cores claras da família Darlian.Quatre olhou, pelo canto do olho, para sua nova "amiga", e logo um sorriso divertido se fez em sua face.

(Quatre) Em minha mansão moram um lobisomem, um meio demônio, um caçador de demônios e um monge chinês treinado para exorcizar. Há, e tenho uma sereia dessecada em meu laboratório secreto.

Os dois ficaram se encarando alguns segundos, até que explodiram em gargalhadas.

(Relena) E eu sou uma bruxa de novecentos anos que quer reviver seu irmão morto por um caçador de demônios.

E continuaram a rir, agindo como um par de pessoas normais e inocentes...

(Relena) Creio que já é um tanto tarde.Acho melhor você voltar para casa, já deve ter passado da hora de alimentar seu lobisomem!

(Quatre) Tenho certeza que ele deve ter farejado algo que comer.Mas tem razão, melhor voltar.

(Relena) Foi ótimo passar o tempo com você, Quatre.Espero poder repetir mais vezes.

(Quatre) Também acho que foi muito divertido.Então, adeus, senhorita Darlian.

(Relena) Adeus, senhor Winner.

Quatre pegou a mão direita de Relena e lhe deu um beijo, de forma cavalheira e gentil.Então ele se afastou e começou a rumar para entrar na mansão e logo se encontrar com Hashid, para voltarem ao "lar doce lar", onde lhe esperavam o lobisomem, o meio demônio, o caçador e o monge guerreiro.

(Quatre) Isso se não saíram para algum serviço.

No jardim, belo e florido, da mansão Darlian, Relena observava a lua que já começava a se erguer no horizonte.

Ela respirou fundo e um sorriso satisfeito se fez em seus lábios enquanto ela caminhava para mais fundo daquele grande jardim.

(Relena) Fico feliz por ter podido distrair o jovem Quatre Raberba Winner com uma agradável conversa, para que não notasse que nenhum inseto, nem mesmo uma formiga aproximava-se de onde nós estávamos.

Ela chegou a uma grande e bela árvore, bem no fundo daquele majestoso jardim, essa árvore tinha muitas folhas em um verde escuro, seu tronco era grosso e suas raízes não ficavam para trás.

(Relena) Ou melhor...Não se aproximavam de onde eu estava.

Com um suave movimento de sua mão direita, o tronco se abriu, de forma vertical, e o interior da árvore era oco e de uma cor avermelhada, talvez pelo sangue do cadáver desmembrado em seu interior.

Aquela que estava frente ao corpo mutilado esticou sua delicada mão, coberta pela bela luva branquinha, da mais cara seda, e puxou algo em particular de entre os membros pregados na madeira de forma desordenada.

Era a cabeça do senhor Darlian.

(Relena) Olá "papai", só vim avisar-lhe que estou adorando me fingir ser sua filha para poder descobrir sobre os caçadores desta região.

Ela segurava a cabeça com as duas mãos, de forma cuidadosa, observando os olhos vidrados e vazios, a expressão de terror estava congelada naquela face sem vida.

(Relena) Sabe, estou triste porquê contei uma mentira para meu novo amigo, Quatre.Eu disse que sou uma bruxa de novecentos anos e quero reviver meu irmão que morreu na mão de caçadores de demônios.Você sabia que esses caçadores malvados também atacavam bruxas e suas famílias?

Ela falava como uma garotinha contando sobre seu dia na escola para seu pai, que a ouvia atentamente.Sua face, com um corado natural tinha uma expressão de remorso ao falar de sua mentira e seus grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis ainda estavam fixos nos olhos vidrados da cabeça decepada.

Até que um sorriso malicioso se fez em sua face e seus olhos brilharam avermelhados.

(Relena) Eu tenho mil anos.

E então suas delicadas mãos apertaram com fora desumana aquela cabeça, até que ela estourou e o sangue, que ainda restava lá, junto dos pedaços do cérebro e do crânio sujou o vestido branco e vermelho.

(Relena) Como eu sou desastrada...

Ela sorriu, divertida, enquanto virava-se de costas para a árvore, ainda aberta, e começava a caminhar e, a cada passo que dava para se afastar, a árvore se fechava até estar com sua aparência normal.

(Relena) O sangue faz as folhas terem um verde tão bonito.

Ela sussurrou enquanto olhava, de longe, para a árvore-carnívora que ela mesma plantara e fez germinar magicamente para por os restos do senhor Darlian.

(Relena) Acho que vou plantar mais algumas dessas...Os corpos dos empregados estão espalhados por todo meu quarto, estou começando a ficar sem espaço lá.

E ela voltou a virar-se, finalmente entrando na mansão, onde alguns empregados esperavam, todos enfileirados.Ela os observou um momento e estalou os dedos da mão direita, vendo os empregados se transformarem em bonecos de madeira e caírem no chão.

(Relena) Como eu matei todos os empregados, tive de improvisar para a festa.Mas tudo deu certo no fim!Acho que vou tomar um banho agora, só para refrescar!

E ela saiu caminhando pela mansão, dando voltas ao redor de si mesma, logo subindo as escadas principais para chegar ao seu quarto, cheio de cadáveres e logo depois ao banheiro, onde a banheira estava cheia de sangue.

E seu riso demoníaco ecoava pela silenciosa e obscura mansão Darlian.

* * *

**Nota da autora(2ª Parte):** Espero que as cicatrizes da operação fiquem legais, apesar que é só dois furos, um corte do tamanho de dois dedos no meio da barriga e um dentro do umbigo...Nem vai dar pra ver...A não ser que eu fassa uma streap no meio da rua, né?

Com esse meu nick já faz a gente pensar "Raposinha?Isso é nome de dançarina de bordel/massagista/prostituta?"

Eu estou condenada TToTT

CHEGA DISSO!

Agradeço a todo mundo que leu até agora!

**E agradeço a Pinku Aisu Kuriimu, NandaGW, Yusuke-Suky-Chan, Dark Wolf 03, Keiko Maxwell, Lis Martin e mii-chan por terem mandado reviews para a coisa inútil e desnecessária do aviso, e obrigada pelos desejos de melhoras, isso me animou muito!**

Até a próxima /o/

(Hoje eu me sinto inspirada na Maki Murakami, escritora de Gravitation, eu sou grande fã dela e do Shuuichi...Será que alguém consegue notar isso?)


	9. uma vela

**Nota da autora:** Nem sei como me desculpar...Foi uma GRANDE sumida...Mas, aqui esta!Será que a frase "antes tarde do que nunca" pode ser usada para minha defesa?

Acho que não...Não sei...Bem, aqui está, a fic!

(O capítulo foi gentilmente betado por Suky-chan, quem me animou a porta-lo!)

* * *

Quatre e Hashid entravam, silenciosamente, pela porta da frente da sombria mansão Winner. O jovem senhor da casa decidiu ir ao seu quarto, estava realmente cansado das horas de conversa que tivera com a senhorita Darlian.

Subiu as escadarias principais e chegou ao corredor onde havia várias portas, sendo apenas cinco delas de aposentos habitados, e logo dirigiu-se ao seu próprio quarto. Mal tocou a maçaneta, a mesma girou e a porta foi escancarada, fazendo os claros olhos azuis encararem autor daquele movimento.

(Quatre) Trowa?

Mas antes de qualquer questionamento ser feito, o lobisomem agarrou o braço de Quatre e o puxou bruscamente para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

(Trowa) Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O loiro ainda estava um pouco zonzo pelo brusco movimento, mas rapidamente se recompôs para encarar a íris de um belo verde que o encarava fixamente.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?__ Vindo de Trowa, equivaleria a algo como __Você esta bem?__ O que quer dizer que ele esta preocupado pelo bem estar físico e mental da pessoa a qual ele perguntou._

Este foi o raciocínio de Quatre Raberba Winner.

(Quatre) Eu estou ótimo.

_Um __Eu estou ótimo__ como resposta para __Aconteceu alguma coisa?__ Deve significar que aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa, mas que a pessoa que recebeu a pergunta passou por isso com, ou sem, problemas._

Esse foi o raciocínio de Trowa Barton.

(Trowa) Como foi a festa?

_Como foi a festa?__ Vindo de Trowa mostra que ele suspeita que alguma coisa aconteceu, é como se perguntasse __O que você fez lá, com quem você falou, alguém tocou em você__?, já que ele nunca mostra interesse nos encontros de condes, barões e coisas do gênero._

Esse foi mais um raciocínio de Quatre Raberba Winner.

(Quatre) Estava bem chata. Mas consegui conversar um pouco com alguém.

_Primeiramente: __Estava bem chata.__ Se estivesse realmente chata então ele não se demoraria tanto na festa. E __Mas consegui conversar um pouco com alguém.__ Mostra que ele ficou na festa apenas conversando com esse alguém, mas ele não citou nomes ou títulos que fossem uma referencia a tal pessoa._

Esse é mais um raciocínio de Trowa Barton.

(Trowa) Vamos para a cama?

_Vamos para a cama.__ Mostra que Trowa cansou de (tentar) falar sobre algo e quer criar uma distração. O melhor a fazer é ficar quieto e concordar neste momento, então terei mais lucros._

Esse foi o feliz raciocínio de Quatre Raberba Winner.

E logo os dois estavam abraçados, parecendo um só, em meio a um beijo molhado.

* * *

(Treize) Como eram os campos de sua terra natal?

O vampiro estava sentado na poltrona, que já podia chamar de sua, observando o chinês prender seu cabelo de forma firme, enquanto estava sentado na cama, finalmente vestido com a roupa que escolhera antes de cair no colo de Treize.

(Wufei) Com tanto tempo de vida você nunca foi à China?

(Treize) Esta me chamando de velho, Chang? Assim você me magoa.

Treize falava de forma divertida, e o tom que usava sempre era o suficiente pra irritar profundamente o rapaz que estava em sua companhia no momento. Mas o vampiro acabou se surpreendendo ao ouvir a voz do chinês, já que não esperava nenhuma resposta vinda dele.

(Wufei) Quando o trigo estava alto nas plantações, durante o amanhecer, nós subíamos no telhado do templo principal e ficávamos só olhando. Era como um mar de ouro.

(Treize) Nós?

(Wufei) Esqueça.

(Treize) Wufei... Não me diga que...

O vampiro saiu de seu lugar, indo até a cama, onde o chinês se colocara sentado de costas para ele, e Treize apoiou a cabeça no ombro direito de Wufei e terminou de falar.

(Treize) Era alguma namorada sua!

(Wufei) S-

Antes de Wufei gritar alguma coisa como "SEU BASTARDO" ou mesmo começar a gritar em sua língua natal, a mão esquerda do vampiro se pôs sobre sua boca e com a direita ele levou o indicador para seus próprios lábios, fazendo sinal de silêncio.

(Treize) Não grite, vai acabar machucado a garganta desse jeito. Mas, por esta noite, já vou partir. Até a próxima, meu pequeno Panda.

E logo o vampiro não se encontrava mais no quarto.

(Wufei) Pan...Da? Aquele vampiro idiota andou bebendo o sangue de algum bêbado?

* * *

_No começo ELE criou o céu e a terra. Não havia ordem nem vida na terra, que era toda coberta por um mar profundo._

Tudo era escuridão ao seu redor, mas podia-se ouvir claramente o som do mar, a água batendo nervosamente contra as resistentes rochas. Podia-se até ter a sensação de sentir o cheiro salgado do litoral...

_A escuridão cobria o mar, e o Espírito DELE se movia por cima da água._

O silêncio veio, e até mesmo o cheiro do mar sumiu. Mas no silêncio veio o ruído de... Passos... Passos leves e calmos que pareciam vir em sua direção.

_E ELE disse:_

* * *

A luz do quarto foi repentinamente acesa, e isso fez com que Duo acordasse.

E por um segundo seu olhar ficou fixo na lâmpada, mas logo desviou seu olhar para o interruptor, onde Heero estava parado, enquanto observava o corredor pela porta aberta.

Duo piscou algumas vezes, tentando fazerem sumir as manchinhas que via por ter observado diretamente a luz e logo sua voz saiu em um sussurro.

(Duo) Que haja luz...

(Heero) Disse alguma coisa?

(Duo) Não. O que foi?

(Heero) Tive a impressão de que alguém além de nós esteve na mansão há pouco tempo.

(Duo) Não deve ter sido nada, Hee-chan! Aposto que é só Quatre que deve ter chegado!

(Heero) Hm...

Duo, em um pulo, saiu da cama e caminhou em direção a porta, logo saindo e seguindo a calmos passos para seu próprio quarto.

As orbes de um azul profundo o seguiam com um suave e imperceptível brilho de curiosidade.

Assim que Duo entrou no quarto e, depois de poucos minutos, saiu do mesmo com algo em seus braços, Heero entendeu o que o alado fora buscar.

Algumas crianças caminham pela casa agarradas a bichos de pelúcia ou bonecas de pano. Existem homens que andam com suas armas guardadas como se fossem seus tesouros.

Já o meio demônio chamado Duo andava abraçado a uma bíblia velha...

(Heero) Porque tanto apego a essa bíblia?

(Duo) A bíblia é o livro do Senhor, é a ligação Dele conosco. E ela já estava junto a mim quando eu estava preso.

Heero caminhou lentamente até Duo, que com seu sorriso radiante continuava abraçado ao livro sagrado, Heero apoiou um de seus braços na parede e encurralou Duo na parede.

Depois de olhar no fundo dos olhos de Duo, a voz de Heero veio séria e fria como uma ventania.

(Heero) Como você conseguiu essa bíblia, Duo?

Mesmo com o sorriso em sua face os olhos de Duo se arregalaram.

* * *

A escuridão cobria tudo ao seu redor e só o fraco som de sua respiração podia-se ouvir naquele fechado e úmido ambiente.

_Sobreviva..._

Puxou a caixa de madeira que tinha ao seu lado e de lá tirou uma vela branca e, com o chocar de duas pedras, fez faíscas o bastante para acender a vela.

Não sabia há quanto tempo já estava preso naquele lugar, tão silencioso e escuro, tão assustador. Mas tinha de poupar velas, as acendendo apenas quando realmente sentia-se desolado, só tinha uma caixa de madeira, de tamanho médio, cheia de velas, e não sabia quanto tempo ficaria lá, mas tinha de agüentar. Tinha de...

_Sobreviver._

Assim que as faíscas acenderam a tremula chama da vela, as magras mãos levantaram a vela até ter visão daquilo que lhe era companheiro na escuridão desde que fora aprisionado.

Ela estava...

X

(Heero) DUO!

O japonês agarrou o meio demônio antes que este caísse no chão, os olhos violetas estavam arregalados e sua face era de choque, ele sussurrava palavras desconexas e acabara deixando a bíblia cair, e quando ela tombou no chão, estava aberta em algumas páginas do final. Heero acabou olhando em direção das páginas, e acabou lendo um trecho...

_E vi debaixo do altar as almas dos que foram mortos porque haviam anunciado a mensagem de Deus e tinham sido fiéis no seu testemunho. Eles gritavam com voz bem forte:_

_-Senhor Todo-poderoso, santo e verdadeiro! Quando julgará o povo da terra? Quando castigará os que nos mataram?_

Um forte calafrio percorreu a espinha de Heero.

Não era um trecho importante ou que se destacava em especial, mas por algum motivo Heero se sentiu familiarizado... Era como ler algo de seu próprio passado, algo que sentiu em sua própria carne.

Mas não podia se preocupar com isso no momento. Duo elevou um pouco a voz e Heero conseguiu entender o que ele falou, nesse momento Wufei vinha correndo pelo corredor, seguido por Quatre e Trowa.

(Duo) ... Os pulsos pregados, mas o sangue já secou. Seu ventre esta rasgado e suas víceras estão no chão. O sangue esta sujando o livro... Apague... APAGUE A VELA! APAGUE A VELA!

Duo cobriu seus olhos com as mãos, enquanto continuava a gritar para apagarem a vela. Heero o segurou firmemente, o chacoalhando para tirá-lo desse mundo de sonhos e... Recordações?

(Trowa) Apague... A vela? Quatre, não era isso que Duo gritava quando foi trazido para cá?

Trowa voltou-se para o loiro, que olhava para seus pés, de forma distante, sussurrando o mesmo mantra que o meio demônio, mas de forma tão discreta que nem era notado pelos outros.

(Quatre) Apague a vela...

E lembranças vieram a sua mente naquele momento...

* * *

_Haviam colocado o meio demônio em um dos quartos da mansão, ele acabou por ter uma súbita febre no caminho para a nova moradia, estando a cuidados de Quatre e Trowa, enquanto murmurava e gritava, preso em delírios, deitado na cama de brancos lençóis._

_(Duo) Apague a vela... APAGUE A VELA! Apagueee..._

_(Quatre) Não tem velas neste quarto._

_(Trowa) É só o subconsciente dele pregando uma peça. Logo ele vai melhorar._

_Depois de algumas horas o meio demônio acabou por acalmar-se e estava meio que dormindo na cama. Quatre estava ao seu lado, observando a janela aberta._

_(Quatre) Entendo como é não gostar de velas. Foi uma vela esquecida que fez com que minha irmã incendiasse a casa onde morávamos. Eu fiquei muito triste depois daquilo..._

_O loiro se levantou da cadeira, que ficava ao lado da cama, onde esteve todo o tempo em que cuidara do "mascote", como tinha Wufei se referido ao alado em certo momento do caminho, enquanto estava em seu momento de enfermidade._

_Em passos leves Quatre chegou à janela, para apreciar o amanhecer que chegava com tanta calma quanto quando partia._

_(Duo) O fogo queima... As velas iluminam a escuridão._

_Os olhos azuis não se voltaram para a cama, apesar de levar um susto pela repentina fala do alado, que vinha fraca e arrastada._

_(Quatre) E por que você não quer que a escuridão seja iluminada?_

_(Duo) Porque... Ela esconde nossos segredos. Nosso passado..._

_O Winner finalmente voltou-se para ver o meio demônio, já sentado sobre a cama, com o olhar perdido no mesmo horizonte que Quatre observava há pouco._

_(Quatre) Me chamo Quatre Raberba Winner. Qual seu nome?_

_(Duo) Duo. Apenas, Duo._

_(Quatre) Parece que já temos algo em comum, "Apenas Duo"... Odiamos as velas._

_(Duo) É o início de uma bela amizade!_

_E, depois de muito tempo, o som de risos ecoou, ainda que timidamente, pelos corredores da sombria mansão Winner._

* * *

(Wufei) Vamos apagar as luzes, talvez na escuridão ele se acalme e pare de gritar!

O chinês logo que falou correu para o fim do corredor, onde havia o interruptor que foi usado para desligar todas as luzes do corredor, uma a uma as lâmpadas foram perdendo seu brilho e o ambiente se mergulhou na escuridão. Quatre ainda puxou todas as cortinas das poucas janelas abertas, deixando que tudo ficasse completamente enegrecido.

Heero, tateando o chão, agarrou a bíblia de Duo e a colocou junto ao meio demônio, ainda em seus braços. Trowa usou de seu faro aguçado e sua boa visão no escuro para encontrar Quatre e pousar suas mãos sobre os delicados ombros. Wufei, por um segundo, sentiu falta de algo, talvez de _alguém_, mas agora tudo que podia pensar era em não tropeçar no tapete e que Duo se acalmasse logo, para que pudesse ir descansar logo.

O silêncio estava reinando fazia alguns segundos, até que uma voz cortou o pesado clima.

(Quatre) Sabe... Agora eu me lembrei de uma coisa.

(Wufei) O que?

(Quatre) Na festa, a senhorita Relena Darlian... Com toda certeza ela não é-

(Heero) Duo já esta dormindo.

Quatre abriu uma cortina, deixando a luz do luar invadir o corredor e iluminar fracamente o que acontecia.

(Hashid) Senhores.

Do fim do corredor, Hashid vinha caminhando enquanto carregava um par de maletas prateadas.

Aquilo era um sinal.

(Quatre) Quais as novas, Hashid?

(Hashid) No centro da cidade, um lobisomem esta no telhado da prefeitura causando pânico no povo e, pelo visto, já atacou e matou várias mulheres e crianças.

(Quatre) Pelo visto, um legítimo cavalheiro. Primeiro as damas, logo depois as crianças...

(Trowa) Heero, você me acompanha?

(Heero) Sim.

Hashid entregou uma das maletas a Heero, enquanto ele e Trowa passavam pelo corredor, indo para o caminho que os levaria fora da mansão.

Antes de sair, Heero deixou Duo com Wufei, que o carregou no colo até o quarto do mesmo.

(Quatre) Hashid, você já contatou a polícia dando as ordens de manterem distância e proteger os civis?

(Hashid) Sim, mestre Quatre. E a nossa equipe já esta pronta para limpar o local depois de mestres Trowa e Heero terminarem o serviço.

(Quatre) Bom. Mantenha contato e me informe de qualquer imprevisto.

(Wufei) Já voltei. Qual o meu serviço?

(Hashid) Uma garotinha de cinco anos foi pega por uma raposa.

(Wufei) Uma... Raposa?

A fina sobrancelha do chinês se ergueu diante do que ouvira. Logo se voltou para Quatre, o olhando de forma que exigia explicações.

(Quatre) Melhor ficar atento. As raposas gostam de pregar peças e enganar os humanos. Elas podem produzir fogo quando batem as caudas no chão e podem se transformar no que quiserem.

(Wufei) Ter um rato de biblioteca na equipe ajuda muito...

Wufei logo foi em busca de sua lança e, assim que estava com ela e com a maleta prateada, ele e Hashid foram à direção do carro, para que o chinês fosse deixado em seu destino, para salvar a garotinha e acabar com outra estranha criatura que perturbava a vida das pessoas normais.

(Quatre) Rato de biblioteca?

O loiro olhava pela janela, vendo os carros negros se afastarem, enquanto uma veia pulsava em sua testa ao se lembrar da frase do Chang.

Mas tudo que lhe restava no momento era procurar algo que lhe distraísse enquanto esperava Duo recobrar a consciência. E enquanto caminhava para seu laboratório, seguindo pelos silenciosos corredores, um suspiro escapou por seus lábios, enquanto nesses desenhavam-se um doce sorriso.

(Quatre) Espero que Trowa me traga o cadáver do lobisomem...

E aquela importante recordação era um pensamento distante...

* * *

(Heero) O que você fez ao Winner?

A fria voz do caçador oriental soou enquanto tinha os olhos pregados na estrada a sua frente. No carro de pintura escura o Barton era quem dirigia, por um segundo os olhos verdes se viraram para o japonês, mas logo voltaram a estrada.

(Trowa) Não te entendo, Heero.

(Heero) Até pouco tempo atrás Quatre estava irritado com o fato de não enfrentar os demônios como nós. Parecia bem incomodado por ter de ficar na mansão.

O silêncio se fez no carro.

Apesar de Quatre mostrar-se completamente normal todo o tempo, o japonês havia notado o brilho irritado que aparecia nos claros olhos azulados do Winner quando via que eles estavam saindo para outra caçada, enquanto ele ficava lá. Em casa.

(Trowa) Ele ainda parece irritado?

(Heero) Não. E isso pode não ser um bom sinal.

(Trowa) Por que?

Depois de uma curva fechada na estrada, a cidade já era visível, mas ainda estava longe.

(Heero) Se ele já não se sente irritado quer dizer que, ou ele se conformou com a situação...

O lobisomem ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, _conformar-se_ não era uma palavra que ele conseguia associar ao seu companheiro.

(Heero) Ou ele vai tentar mudar as coisas e agir como ele gostaria.

O carro parou bruscamente, Heero, que estava apoiado na janela olhando as árvores passando de forma desinteressada, virou-se para ver seu colega, que não fazia mais que segurar firmemente o volante e olhar para um ponto inexistente.

(Trowa) Heero... Você acha que Quatre se precipitaria? Ele não tem o nosso preparo para acabar com dem-

(Heero) Ele é o Quatre. Ele vai saber se virar.

Trowa arregalou os olhos e virou-se para encarar Heero, que voltara a olhar pela janela.

(Heero) Foi ele que nos procurou, e nos encontrou. Ele pode ser o que mais sabe sobre as criaturas sobrenaturais em nosso grupo. Ele sabe os pontos certos que deve cortar na hora de dessecar qualquer coisa que você leve para ele. Ele sabe onde arrumar as melhores armas do mercado e consegue produzir suas próprias bombas...

O oriental voltou-se lentamente para Trowa, que continuava estático, mas a fria voz voltou a soar.

(Heero) Ele tem um grupo de espiões que vigia a cidade dia e noite. É herdeiro da maior fortuna da região e já viu cada beco, de cada cidade, de todo país que se pode, ou não, pronunciar o nome.

Um abafado rido veio de Trowa, e um sorriso se fez em sua face.

(Trowa) Mesmo que seja uma língua de outro mundo, aposto que Quatre saberia traduzir os mais complexos textos.

(Heero) Agora você entendeu?

O carro voltou a se mover, enquanto Trowa acelerava lentamente Heero teve sua resposta.

(Trowa) Quatre não é uma donzela em perigo. Eu não tenho de me preocupar.

Heero suspirou levemente e acabou tendo sua atenção presa por um grupo de corvos que voava em direção do norte.

As penas negras que revoavam o fizeram lembrar de Duo, e a preocupação lhe apertou o coração como uma mão de ferro, mas ele não mostrou reação alguma.

Como caçador... Como pessoa... Ele viveu coisas bem piores.

* * *

(-) Kaa-san...Kaa-san!**(1)**

Em uma vila recém atacada, os casebres em chama produziam tão densa e negra fumaça que cobria os céus de forma sufocante.

Daquela vila, de tantas famílias, com tantas pessoas, só restou um pequeno garotinho com suas faces sujas de fuligem e as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto.

E suas pequenas mãozinhas sujas de terra não cansavam em dar leves empurrões no corpo inerte do que fora uma bela mulher. No tronco dela havia um grande buraco, resultado da estranha criatura que lhe mordera e arrancara um pedaço, causando a morte certa à mulher.

O sangue já parara de se espalhar, mas o desespero ainda era presente na face da criança.

Tudo tinha sido tão rápido, em um momento estava tendo uma calma refeição com sua família, sua mãe servia o arroz enquanto seu pai brincava com seu irmão mais velho, de seis anos, colocando-o sobre seus ombros.

E, de repente, a criatura derrubou uma das paredes do simples casebre e em um veloz golpe acertou seu pai e seu irmão.

Pôde ver a cabeça de seu pai ir para longe, mas quando procurou por seu irmão viu a gigante criatura mastigando o pequeno corpo. Sua mãe corria em sua direção gritando, o colocou no colo e saiu em disparada por ajuda.

Sua casa fora a primeira a ser atacada.

Uma a uma, grito a grito, gota de sangue a gota de sangue...

Ele e sua mãe haviam se escondido entre a folhagem de uma árvore que ficava no centro da vila.

Se fugissem poderiam ser perseguidos e facilmente alcançados. Mas se tentassem esconder-se poderiam ser achados.

E foi o que aconteceu. O monstro usou seus longos e musculosos braços para agarrar o que quer que fosse que se escondia na árvore, mas só conseguiu pegar a criatura maior, a mulher.

E o garotinho de quatro anos viu como o monstro, com uma forte mordida, arrancava um pedaço de sua mãe e jogava o corpo sangrento frente a um monumento de pedras que serviria para espantar maus espíritos.

E com seus longos passos ele foi se afastando, já satisfeito. E assim que a terra parou de tremer, o garotinho desceu da árvore e correu até o corpo...

E sua voz infantil soava em desesperados gritos.

Por que nenhuma santidade descia dos céus e fazia a mulher que lhe criou, e que aprendera a chamar de mãe, levantar-se e sorrir como sempre enquanto perguntava o que queria no jantar?

Por que nenhuma criatura brilhante vinda dos céus apareceu para impedir que o monstro matasse todos que moravam naquela calma vila?

Por que sua família teve de morrer e o deixar preso naquele inferno?

(-) Hei, garotinho... Você fala nossa língua?

Ele virou-se para ver quem chegava, era um estranho grupo com todos os integrantes usando capas negras que cobriam completamente seus corpos, mas ainda podia-se ver, reluzindo por entre as frestas das capas, o reluzir daquilo que o pequeno viria a conhecer como armas de fogo.

(-) Você esta sozinho? Quer vir conosco? Eu sou J. Qual seu nome?

Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados observando como um dos encapuzados se abaixava e lhe estendia a mão. Não entendia absolutamente nada que eles falavam, parecia ser uma outra língua, vinda do outro lado do mar.

Assim que o garotinho se levantou e correu em direção dele, o agarrando fortemente e chorando como nunca fez em sua curta vida, o homem voltou-se aos outros e falou, ainda naquela desconhecida língua.

(J) Vamos chamá-lo de Heero, o que acham?

* * *

**(1) Mãe/mamãe em japonês.**

Bem...Meu maior problema todo o tempo foi: eu não sabia o que fazer para adiar o fim!Sabe...Comigo eu penso no começo, a base da história e o incrível fim!

Mas o meio...Eu fico confusa, tenho boas idéias, mas fico nervosa porque acabo chegando muito rápido ao fim.

Um fim rápido não tem graça...Tem de ter um bom desenrolar para chegar ao grande fim, onde todos ficam satisfeitos e impressionados!

E, bem...Este capítulo que vocês acabam de ler não atendeu nem minimamente minhas próprias espectativas...

Há sim...Os "caras misteriósos do fim, que acharam Heero em seu vila" são mesmo os Doutores...Viajei de mais com isso?Não sei...

E, hehe, acabei contando o passado do Heero!Ou, pelo menos, o começo...

O passado de Quatre ainda esta bem escondido, acho, Wufei também não da pra tirar nenhuma conclusão, Duo...Bem, Duo, o passado dele, o presente e o futuro, TUDO, é muito divertido e complexo e - principalmente - LONGO...Heero, já estão ditas algumas coisas só com o que coloquei neste capítulo dito, sem problemas.Agora, Trowa...Bah, com ele é mais sem sal as coisas, comparado aos outros.

Voltando ao capítulo, repito: não gostei.E teve tantas coisas sem sentido...

Mas eu vou tentar recuperar (isso mesmo, Demons Hunter, provavelmente, volta a ativa!), mais conflitos vão ficar bem presentes e - talvez - eu dê um bom destaque aos meus adorados Quatre e Wufei.Ha, falando em Quatre...E então?O que vocês acham?Ele vai fazer alguma loucura?Será que ele e Trowa vão se arrepender de algo que possa vir a acontecer?

Se querem alguma pequena dica...Alguém inesperado vai formar laços, aparentemente inquebráveis, com Quatre.

Só digo isso!Tirem suas prórpias conclusões!

Nossa, já falei mais aqui do que escrevi de capítulo...Melhor eu calar a boca e esperar os chingos de vocês, leitoras e leitores irritados, tudo bem, eu mereço, dou minha face para bater...

Mas, bem, acho que já começarei a fazer o novo capítulo, hehe, veremos o que acontecerá!

Até a próxima?


End file.
